


Shattered, but Not Broken

by shannyfish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Arrow references, Curtis Holt - Freeform, DEO - Freeform, Danvers Sisters, Depression, Doctor Who References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fort Rozz escapees, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Iris West mentioned - Freeform, It's All Connected, M/M, Palmer Technologies, Paul Holt - Freeform, Recovery, Sisters, So much angst, flash references, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DEO mission goes wrong while they are in pursuit of a Fort Rozz escapee. Alex awakens to find that she, Kara, & J'onn have all been taken prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex: Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerRenegadeHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerRenegadeHeart/gifts).



> Thanks be to my soul clone for beta-ing! <3

She hurt all over.  

 

It was the first thing she realized as her consciousness came to the surface as she woke.  Alex thought back to  _ why _ she hurt as her eyes slowly opened.  It took a moment for the memories to hit her.

 

They'd been on out a mission.

 

The DEO with Supergirl.

 

Out in the field.

 

There had been a flash.

 

As Alex finally took in her surroundings, she found that she was sort of alone.  Kara was on one side of her (still dressed as Supergirl) and when she looked the other way she saw J'onn.  They were all separated in what looked like thick glass cells that shared walls.  Obviously, it couldn't be glass because Kara hadn't broken through and J'onn was still in his cell (of course, he wouldn't want to use his powers  _ or  _ reveal himself because people were likely watching).  

 

Alex held her head.  

 

"I'm fine," she finally voiced before either could ask questions.

 

There had been a flash.

 

A light that filled the entire sky, making it look brighter than day.

 

That was all she remembered.

 

Well, no--no, there was the pain.  

 

The pain followed the flash.

 

Then she was there in the cell.

 

"You don't look so well," J'onn commented.

 

"I have to agree," Kara added.

 

Alex twisted her mouth and sat up.  Standing just wasn't in her just yet.  She still hurt.  Though, she wasn't going to tell them that.  "I remember...a flash...bright light...pain...and then here…"

 

"That's pretty much what happened."

 

"You fell from the sky!" Alex said suddenly like it hit her again, but harder.  They seemed to be in a seamless prison, which was creepy and worrisome.  She was on her feet then, moving towards the clear wall that she shared with Kara.  Right now, though, her focus was on her sister.  "Are you okay?  Are you hurt?!"

 

"I'm...fine, Alex," Kara assured.

 

"Now that we've all established that everyone is fine," J'onn stated a bit gruffly.  Alex looked over to see her boss behind the other glass-like wall, seemingly exploring it...testing it.  She had been the last one to wake, so she was certain that Kara had already attempted an escape...and failed.  "Let's find a way out."

 

What prison could hold both J'onn J'onzz and Supergirl?  

 

"I thought we did that already," Kara shot back.

 

Her sister was worried, that was clear to Alex.  So, she didn't bother asking them if they  _ had _ attempted to escape because...they were them and Alex knew better.  "Have you seen anyone?" she asked instead.

 

"We came to...just around the same time," J'onn responded.  "No one's been in...and I didn't see anyone before everything went black."

 

"What happened to the other agents?" Alex wondered aloud.  They'd been out there with a whole contingent of agents, they'd been tipped off and believed that they'd found the hideout of a Fort Rozz inmate or two.  J'onn had insisted on going, just in case, instead of overseeing things from back at DEO headquarters.

 

"I don't know."

 

"They're not here," Kara said, her voice optimistic.  "So, for right now...I think we can assume that they're safe…  Maybe they passed out like we did and they were left behind."

 

"Then why  _ us _ ?" Alex asked the question.  Something else was bugging her.  "And why did they feel like it was necessary to remove our boots?"  Her hands motioned downwards.  At least she was wearing socks.  So, there was at least that, but her feet were getting chilly.  Of course she'd expect for all her gear to be gone, but not her boots.  Who did that?  

 

"I've had problems with trackers before...and though I've upgraded my security," a faceless voice said from the shadows.  All that Alex could discern from it was that it  _ sounded _ female, but she couldn't know for sure.  Not without some other sort of reference.  "I wanted to be sure that we weren't interrupted.  I have all three of you to myself."

 

Alex moved to what she felt like was the front of the glass box.  The prison they were encased in was the only thing lit, everything beyond was dim and dark.  She pressed her face up against the glass and squinted her eyes in hopes of catching glimpse of someone...of something...anything really that would give them a clue of where they were and why they were there.  

 

"Don't worry yourselves," the voice said.  "I will be down to join you all shortly."

 

That was it.

 

The voice was gone.

 

Alex saw nothing out there except darkness.  She pressed her face just a bit more, like she was some kid pressing their face up against the glass at an aquarium to attempt to get eye to eye with the fish.  Why couldn't she see anything?  No equipment.  No walls.  Nothing.

 

"Alex--"

 

"I don't see anything," she told Kara.

 

"We've already tried that."

 

A thought occurred to Alex.  She pulled away from the wall and looked between the two of them.  "Exactly how much longer was I out than the two of you?"

 

"Quite some time," J'onn responded.

 

Excellent.

 

Pushing out a breath, she put her hands on her hips and started to pace the cell.  She stopped and looked to Kara.  "You tried--"

 

"Not even a dent," Kara supplied the answer before Alex could even finish her question.

 

Her head swung in the direction of J'onn.  "And you..."

 

He just eyed her and her voice trailed off.  Well, she supposed that he was really not pleased with how much he'd been using his powers lately and how he, in general, just didn't want to expose himself as anything other than human.  She couldn't blame J'onn.  Alex had mixed feelings on him coming out as a Martian to the world...but she knew that all the reasons that said 'yes' were mainly selfish ones as she wanted Kara to feel more 'normal' in the world.  She wanted her sister to feel less alone.  

 

"Right," Alex said and began to pace again.  

 

Time passed and it only drove Alex more crazy.  Eventually, she settled along the back wall corner, leaning against the smooth surface with her arms crossed over her chest.  Kara was right on the other side of the wall and in her peripheral vision.  She could also see J'onn from where she was standing.  There was only so much they could discuss while being monitored, which made the passage of time harder and harder.  

 

Eventually, there was the sound of a door.  That brought them all to alert and there was no more leaning.  They were all moving towards the middle of their respective cells.  There was still darkness that surrounded them.  

 

"The daughter of Alura Zor-El," the voice from beyond said in amusement.  "I know many former Fort Rozz residents who would pay me a hefty price to take revenge for what your mother did to them…"

 

That scared Alex.  It wasn't that she was afraid that Kara would be taken, but that whomever this was was from Fort Rozz, that this person had bigger plans for all three of them than whatever bounty could have been received for Kara.  

 

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

 

The question that they all wanted to know the answer to.

 

"My name is Erndine Ze-Da," the voice said and suddenly the area right in front of the prison was lit.  A figure stepped into the light, head cast down.  From the figure, Alex was fairly sure that she was definitely a woman.  Her dark hair was pulled tightly back and secured into a neat bun.  She was wearing a charcoal grey garment that looked like some cross between a dress and a coat with a high neckline.  When her face finally was revealed, she had bright clear crystal blue eyes that seem to almost glow and the right side of her face was covered in thick plum colored winding circular tattoos that to Alex almost looked tribal.  "Alura sentenced me to Fort Rozz...she seemed to think my...experiments were unnatural and cruel…"  

 

A wicked smile flashed across Erndine's face.  She moved towards the prison walls and towards the section that Kara was housed in, her fingers dragging along the smooth surface.  She was quiet for a moment, only the grin on her face speaking to the wicked thoughts in her mind until she was face to face with Kara.  "Kara Zor-El…  You have no idea how thrilled I am to get my hands on some fresh Kryptonian DNA once again."

 

"Then why did you bring them?" Kara questioned as she motioned to Alex and J'onn.  Her voice turned gentle and almost pleading.  "They're human…  You have  _ no  _ need for them.  Keep me.  Let them go."

 

Alex wanted to argue with Kara, she didn't want to leave her sister there.  Kara was good at being noble, she swore that it was in her sister's DNA.  Alex couldn't live knowing that Kara had traded her precious life for hers.  It would be too much to bear.  It wouldn't be just the grief or guilt, it would be that she  _ needed  _ Kara in her life.  

 

"So much like Alura," the Kryptonian practically purred.

 

"They're innocents, please," Kara pleaded.

 

Instead of replying to her, though, Erndine moved from each section of cell, taking her time to stare at each one of them as if she were inspecting them.  "Do you think that you have not been watched, Kara Zor-El?" Erndine asked, glancing for just a moment back at Kara.  "Others may have not observed you as I have.  I have noticed that these...creatures...are very important to you."

 

Not good.

 

Alex looked at Kara, who seemed to be silently fuming.  

 

Her mind spun, did that mean that whatever Erndine wanted meant that she intended to use her and J'onn as leverage to get what she wanted or to torture Kara?  Either way, Alex did not approve.  They needed to find a way out.  There had to be a way.  

 

"And this one," Erndine said as she tapped on the exterior of J'onn's section of the prison, but she looked back at Kara.  "This one I think is special...like us…"  She tilted her head and grinned a bit wider.  "He's not a son of Krypton...but there are so many others out there...and look at how perfectly human he appears," Erndine pointed out as she turned her attention back to J'onn.  "I've already collected samples from all three of you...so I know you're different...I just want to know who you  _ really _ are....  Your DNA is so...beautiful…  The things that I could do with DNA like yours…"

 

Moving back towards Kara, Erndine made a disgusted face at Alex.  "Yours...however...is quite common on this infested world…  You are nothing."  As she neared Kara, Erndine smirked again.  "Such interesting company you keep.  It must be the House of El that has such weaknesses for inferior species…  You forget that you're Kryptonians...that you're gods on this world."

 

"We're people just like they are," Kara argued.  "Some of us just respect the fact that this isn't  _ our _ planet."

 

"Oh, but it will be," Erndine told her.  "And you're going to help me…"  She looked in J'onn's direction again.  "You both are."  Moving towards Alex's cell again, Erndine stopped and tapped a controller that Alex hadn't noticed before on the other woman's wrist.  "You, however, are expendable."  

 

The controls were to the prison it appeared as the seamless wall in front of Alex began to form a door that allowed Erndine access to the section she was being held in.  Alex automatically started to back up, moving herself away from the Kryptonian, putting as much space between them as possible.  

 

Fear.

 

It was something that Alex had learned to control, but it was flooding her.  She couldn't go toe to toe with a Kryptonian without her gear.  Hell, she didn't even have boots!  She was more likely to slip on the floor than actually do any damage to Erndine.  

 

She was expendable.

 

She was nothing.

 

Erndine obviously didn't intend to keep her around.  That really wasn't a good sign.  Alex was more worried about Kara, though.  Who would look out for her little sister?  Who would be Kara's shoulder to cry on?  Who would talk sense into her when she needed it?  J'onn could look out for Kara, but he couldn't be Alex.  

 

"Erndine!  Leave her alone!  Tell me what you want!" Kara shouted as she pounded with all her might on the divider between the cells.

 

Alex glanced in her sister's direction and could see the near hysterical look on Kara's face.  She wanted to tell her sister to look away, but she didn't think Kara would do it.  No, she knew her sister well enough to know that Kara would pound and do whatever she possibly could in her power to bring down the barrier between them and save Alex.  

 

"I want your mysterious friend to tell me who he is," Erndine said as she glanced from Kara to J'onn.  

 

"Don't!" Alex said firmly as her eyes matched J'onn's.  

 

"But I just don't need an extra subject, especially not such a feeble one," Erndine said and Alex found herself knocked the rest of the short distance to the back of the cell.

 

Her back slammed into the wall, her chest letting out a sickening crack sound.  Falling to the floor, Alex tried to concentrate on sucking in air and not the miserable agony that her chest was currently in.  Not matter how much she hurt, she still needed to breathe.  More importantly, she needed to find a way out.  Erndine hadn't closed the opening yet and Alex wondered for a moment if she could possibly get past Erndine and get out.  Alex held her chest and hoped that the scientist's firm belief that humans were both inferior and feeble would give Alex an advantage.  Even if she made it out, Alex didn't even know if there was some kind of mechanism on the outside to release Kara and J'onn, all she knew was that they needed to do something.  

 

The sound of Kara pounding on the wall was making Alex feel sick.  It wasn't just the sound of pounding, but the sound that Kara was making that she probably didn't even realize she was making.  It was the sound of her sister's desperation. 

 

Before Alex could even get make a move, Erndine had gripped the back of Alex's black shirt and was hauling her towards one of the barriers.  There was a blurred knowledge of the direction she was headed, towards the cell that J'onn was in.  As her face was bashed into the barrier, pain spread throughout her face as the impact seemed to shock the intensity and blur it for just a moment.  A breath later, the acute blaze of pain hit her.  It was enough to really make her worry about the outcome.  Would Erndine just leave her?  Or was this going to be it?  Suddenly, she realized that her feet weren't on the ground, that Erndine was holding her up and between that and the pressing, her chest was feeling the strain.  Gasping for breath, Alex struggled.  Alex was feeling sick to her stomach, but she still knew that she needed to fight, even if it was a hopeless battle.  Maybe it was because of the intense pain that had been inflicted between her head and lungs, but Alex's body was suddenly aching and throbbing with pain all over.    

 

"Stop!" J'onn yelled.   

 

"No!  Don't!  Not because of me!" Alex pleaded.  

 

"I will not stand idly by--"

 

"Every life is a pile of good things and bad things," Alex told J'onn. It was starting to become difficult to be able to completely mentally grasp onto things as she knew she normally did, the pain was to blame for that.  It was likely something that was both silly and confusing in a moment like that to J'onn,  she knew he wouldn't understand, but it was all she could cling to.  She knew that Kara would understand and somehow that made it all easier.  "The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant."

 

"What kind of talk is this?" Erndine questioned and then threw Alex back across the room.

  
  


Gasping wildly for air, Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her chest to protect her ribs and lungs from any more abuse, as she lay there on the floor.  Blinking to try to keep focus, Alex found herself mentally reminding her lungs what they needed to do.  Breathe in.  Exhale.  Breathe in.  Exhale.  Again and again.  A small cry escaped without her permission as her lungs expanded further than her ribs seemed to suddenly allow, sending sharp pains through her and making her not want to breathe.  Breathing was necessary and she couldn't let all the pain keep her from continuing to fight to stay alive.  

 

Looking to the side, blinking twice to focus, her eyes settled on Erndine.  She was still standing where she'd thrown Alex from.  How she was standing, with her back to Alex, it seemed that Alex was not seen as any kind of threat.  This was it, she thought.  Alex was not inferior or feeble, she could do this.  She could get them help...either in the form of opening the cells or maybe even possibly finding a way out.  She didn't care how highly unlikely either were.  

 

Sucking in air, she pushed herself up to her feet and went scrambling for the opening in the barrier.  She was going to make it, Alex thought for a split second.  The opening merely a couple of feet from her last step.  Without warning, her feet were yanked out from under her.  She hit the floor face first, reminding both her face and her chest how much pain they had been in that was becoming a normal feeling to Alex.  Her lungs seemed riot for a moment and it took her a long minute to convince them to take in oxygen.  Erndine seemed to fling her again against the back wall like she was nothing more than a doll.  The world was losing focus and Alex knew then that she had lost the fight.  

 

"My name is J'onn J'onzz!" she heard J'onn proclaim loudly amongst all of the clatter of Kara's frantic attempts to break free...all before Alex finally blacked out.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Alex...please…"

 

The voice belonged to Kara and it was what pulled Alex from the twisting nether, back to the land of the conscious.  Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself staring in the direction of Kara, who was sitting in her cell, hands pressed against the barrier that kept them separate.  "Hello, Sweetie," Alex whispered with a small smile and then coughed violently for a moment.  Okay, so breathing and talking was something that she was going to have to work on, well...until she got her ribs checked out.  There were  _ definitely  _ some broken ones.

 

Kara looked at her quite seriously for a moment before her features seemed to soften just a bit, though Alex could tell that her length of unconsciousness had taken a toll on her sister, that her sister had been crying.  That was something that Kara wouldn't have wanted to do, to break down...especially not while being captive by some crazed Fort Rozz escapee and certainly not in front of J'onn J'onzz.  " Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire; through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. You see these eyes? They’re old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex… Monsters are real," Kara recited.  

 

And she was right.

 

Monsters _ were  _ real.

 

"You two have started to talk in code?" J'onn questioned.

 

Slowly, Alex managed to sit herself up.  She moved to sit so that her back rested in the far back corner near Kara's barrier, where she'd been before Erndine had decided it was time to toss her about.  "Not exactly code…"

 

"More like quoting," Kara supplied.

 

J'onn just stared at them both.  "Quoting what?" 

 

"Spoilers," Alex told him in a whisper as she put a finger up to her lips.  It was only a moment of seriousness before she and Kara both burst out laughing.  Alex, however, found that laughing didn't agree with her chest anymore than breathing or talking while lying on her side had.  She sputtered a cough and then held her chest.  She hurt.  She definitely hurt and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to hide that from them.  

 

"Alex--"

 

"Kara," Alex countered quickly.  She didn't want a pity party.  All she wanted right now was to rest for a few minutes before going back to trying to figure out how they were going to escape.  "Silence will fall."

 

"Don't blink."

 

"Count the shadows."

 

"There is no such thing as an ordinary human," Kara told her.  

 

Alex realized that was something that they were going to need to teach Erndine because Alex wasn't about to just be swept into some grave because she was 'feeble' or 'expendable'.  She looked over at her sister.  "You and me.  Time and space.  Watch us run."

 

"I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams," Kara answered Alex's quote.

 

J'onn let out a very audible sigh.  "We need to get out of here," he told them.  "We need to get you to a hospital, Alex."

 

"I'm fine," she lied and tried to brush off, but Alex knew it wouldn't work.  These were probably the two people in the entire world that she couldn't trick or lie to.

 

"You have cracked or broken ribs...at least three," J'onn informed her.  "Which means that we have to be concerned about them pressing against your lungs--"

 

"Check."

 

"No, it's four broken ribs," Kara corrected.  When Alex looked at her sister, she just shrugged a bit at first in response.  "I might have looked."

 

"That might explain the pain," Alex mumbled.

 

"There is also a risk of them puncturing them."

 

"Double pneumothorax might be a record," she tried to joke weakly.  Alex saw the look in Kara's eyes and knew that the joking wasn't working.  

 

"Broken nose," J'onn pointed out next.

 

"Oh," Alex found herself bleeding as she brought a hand up to her nose.  "That might explain the pounding head."

 

"You need a doctor," he informed her all too calmly.  

 

"I might also have a concussion."

 

The room filled with silence for what stretched on for some time.  Even though they were separated by the relatively thin barrier, it felt so much farther to Alex.  All she wanted to do was to hold Kara's hand and assure her that everything would be okay like she'd done so many times before...even if Alex wasn't completely sure that was actually true.

 

Her hand went up to the glass-like barrier that separated them and Alex spoke softly and slowly, Kara's hand pressing against her side of the barrier before Alex could even finish.  " There’s a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive… wormhole refractors… You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold."  It was a little easier to talk and breathe that time, but Alex had been determined to get it out.  Even though the words were not her own, she meant every word.  She didn't know how her life would have shaped up if Kara hadn't been in it, but all she knew was that she was glad that Kara had been brought to them.  She was glad to have a sister, to have Kara in her life even if she hadn't  _ always  _ appreciated her.  

 

"You aren't going to break out into song now, are you?" J'onn asked.  His question had caught Alex off guard for a split second, thinking that he must things were far more serious...far more grim.

 

Alex couldn't help but beam brightly over at him anyway.  They needed to keep things light…light and hopeful for Kara.  "I wasn't planning on it...because I think my lungs might riot on me...but I'm sure Kara and I could come up with something, if you needed."

 

"Except we don't do Klingon opera," Kara told him quite seriously.

 

J'onn stared at them once again.

 

"Do you even own a TV?" Alex asked him.

 

The conversation stopped then when the sound of the door in the darkness echoed throughout the room they were being held in.  Alex got to her feet even though she hurt.  Her poor body was going to require a good dose of painkillers if she got out of that situation alive.  "I really would love a weapon right now," she mumbled and noticed that Kara had gotten to her feet as well.

 

" You want weapons? We’re in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world!" Kara whispered.

 

It wasn't really helpful, but it was amusing and it did distract her a bit from the pain that was resonating throughout her whole being.  "I could do with a book right about now," Alex muttered.  

 

"No weapon would assist you in preventing what is to come," Erndine declared as she was lit up once again.

 

Super hearing.

  
Alex really didn't care.

 

At the very least, smacking Erndine with  _ something  _ even if it was a book would make her feel a little better.  Right now, it didn't seem like they had any good options.  The super-powered criminals that had escaped Fort Rozz had been running around the world for well over a decade and obviously Erndine had erected the prison they were in with great care over that time.  That explained why Kara couldn't get through, Alex thought, which made it highly unlikely that J'onn could either.

 

"J'onn J'onzz...you said this was not your true form...that you would reveal it to me," Erndine said.  "I have returned for the show."

 

"What?" Alex blurted out and looked towards her boss.  She'd forced his hand in using his abilities before and he'd had to reveal himself to Kara (which Alex really didn't regret one bit).  "No!" 

 

"We have no choice, Alex," J'onn told her.

 

"And then what?" Alex snapped.  "Do you think that she's just going to release the three of us and let us go on our merry way?  It's just going to sate  _ this  _ part of her curiosity...but what good will that do?  She's _ clearly _ insane!  Why else would Alura put her away?"

 

This comment seemed to amuse Erndine.  "I was trying to save people, but Alura called those experiments cruel and called my creations monsters…  Here on Earth, these inferior beings would think the same things, but our kind would be gods...even more so than we are already to these fragile creatures."  She tilted her head.  "I was trying to make our people stronger...more formidable…"

 

"What did you do?" Kara questioned.

 

"I was working with the military on our planet," Erndine told her.  "They wanted soldiers that were as powerful as we are on _ this _ world.  My experimentations did more than augment their strength.  I made them mentally malleable.  They were able to be controlled and ensured that they would follow any order given.  They mutated...they were shunned and they were killed as Alura and the others tried to get to me.  My magnificent creations...they were beautiful.  They were murdered…  I was just doing what I was asked to do...and what do I get?  My creations destroyed and a life of imprisonment."  Erndine had been consumed by fury, but then she suddenly perked.  "So, you can imagine my joy when Fort Rozz was pulled out of the Phantom Zone by your pod, Kara?  Brought to this new planet…  Free to build my laboratory and experiment...to create new creations…  Don't think that you're the first ones who have taken up residence in these cells since we first arrived here..."

 

That struck Alex and she was sure that Kara and J'onn were calculating all of the harm and horror that Erndine could have done in that time as she was.  So, was that perhaps some of the things that they'd imprisoned at the DEO?  They weren't criminals from Fort Rozz, but actually monsters of Erndine's creation?  How many had been released out into the world?  How many were still out there? 

 

"So, what?  You're going to do freaky experiments on us?" Alex questioned.

 

"On them, I am," Erndine informed Alex with a sly smile.  "Don't worry, though...you're going to be a part of it all...you're going to get them to cooperate."

 

"No, no I'm not…"

 

"Just wait."

 

Erndine's voice scared her.  It wasn't what she said, but the WAY she said it.  Alex studied Erndine for a moment, the moment of truth, Erndine was using her controls once again to bring up the door that had been invisible moments before in order to access Alex's cell.  Crap.  This was not going to be good.  Alex wasn't sure that her body could take much more.  It still hurt to breathe.  

 

"J'onn J'onzz will reveal himself to me...and they will cooperate with whatever I wish…" Erndine explained as she strolled into the cell.  "I could have hurt Kara...but this will be much more fun...for me…"  She started to rush at Alex, fist ready to deliver another blow. 

 

Aex had been ready.  She pushed off the wall and scrambled forward past Erndine, ducking under the scientist's arm that was swinging towards her.  She made her break for the doorway once again.  Her entire body hurt, she was straining every bit of her body that was injured, but that didn't stop her.  Her chest felt like it was going to pop out of her body and like her ribs were going to puncture her lungs all at the same time.  Alex's fingers curled around the smooth edges of the open doorway. 

 

Free--

 

The world was yanked from her.  Alex couldn't breathe, not until after she already hit the floor.  Erndine had gotten to her again.  She went to get away, but Erndine's booted foot came crashing down, slamming into Alex's leg.  It was a blur of agonizing pain coupled with a loud snap.  A scream escaped her lips, the pain throughout her body was overwhelming and she couldn't keep it bottled up inside of her.  

 

Erndine grinned down at her for a moment before she reached down and grabbed the middle of her shirt, balling it up in her hand.  Alex tried to struggle, to fight, but it only intensified the pain.  A moment later, she was being launched backwards.  Alex came into contact with a barrier, her body smacking against it before sliding down back to the floor.

 

"Stop!" Kara yelled.  

 

"Look at me!" J'onn shouted.

 

Alex had no idea what else had been said.  Everything had been blurred and blocked, all she could experience in those moments was immense pain.  Her head rolled side and side and she sucked in a shaky breath.  She found herself not even wanting to try to breathe, but forcing it just the same.  

 

Erndine's cackle echoed in her ears, loud and harsh.  It was the last thing that touched Alex's ears before she was dragged into the darkness. 

 

Her last thought however...was of  _ Kara _ .

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…

 


	2. J'onn: Time Can Be Rewritten

This wasn't how it should have been.

 

None of them could have expected what had happened, though, and the more he thought about it...Erndine must have created some kind of bomb...something that had been designed as both a distraction and a knock out device.  As much as he hoped that his other agents were alive and okay, likely looking for them, his concern right now was on Alex.

 

He stood there, staring down at Erndine, in his true form.  Alex was behind the Kryptonian scientist on the ground, he could clearly see the bone sticking out of her leg and he didn't like the look of blood that had begun to seep from the wound.  He'd promised Jeremiah Danvers that he'd protect his daughter and right now, he was failing at that promise.  They needed to get Alex to a doctor and soon.  With all the other injuries that she'd already sustained, he feared for her life.  

 

"My my," Erndine breathed in amusement as she stared at him.  "A  _ Green _ Martian...and I thought your race had been wiped out.  I assume you are the last?"

 

"I am."

 

"Oh, what a find you are!"

 

"Let me help my agent," J'onn requested as he motioned to Alex.  He had mixed feelings about the fact that she'd passed out once again.  She'd been involuntarily unconscious far too much in the last few hours.  He was certain that Erndine wouldn't get Alex anywhere to receive medical help if he requested that instead.  With what they'd seen so far, he wouldn't have been surprised if she just killed Alex, but said she'd taken her to safety.  Erndine couldn't be trusted.  "You wanted to use her as leverage…"

 

"What could you possibly have invested in this weakling?" Erndine asked him as she motioned to Alex.

 

Kara, on the other side of her barrier, looked absolutely devastated.  J'onn didn't blame her.  She likely blamed herself, but really...he was the one who deserved the blame for all of this.  He was supposed to take care of both of them, they were like daughters to him.  He wasn't going to watch them die in front of him.  J'onn knew that he couldn't take that...not again.  

 

"She's my sister," Kara whispered.

 

Even though Kara had said those words so softly, both he and Erndine had caught it because of their super hearing.  The scientist even turned her head towards Kara, that was until he spoke and then she looked back at him.  "She's my daughter," he said.  J'onn knew that wasn't entirely the truth, but at the same time...it was.  In his heart, Alex and Kara Danvers were daughters to him.  

 

"You've been amongst the humans too long," was all Erndine said before leaving the middle chamber of the cell.  The door closing back in place and leaving the middle panel seamless once more.

 

Before J'onn could question what she was going to do, she disappeared and the light turned off.  He looked from Alex's lifeless body across to Kara, she looked about as helpless as he felt right now.  

 

"You  _ have _ to phase through--"

 

"I've already tried," he admitted.  J'onn had tried when Kara had been trying everything from her super strength to her freeze breath coupled with punching to get out.  She'd used her heat vision.  Nothing had happened.  Nothing worked.  Whatever the cell was made out of, it had to be similar to what they used in the DEO.  

 

"Do you think she'll come back with medical supplies?" Kara asked.  

 

"I honestly don't know."

 

All he could do was to hope.

 

"Tell me about what you and Alex were quoting before," J'onn prompted, trying to distract Kara, who seemed to be positioned in order to keep a close eye on Alex.  She could see Alex better than he could, but he was thankful for his hearing...he was listening to every breath and every beat of her heart.  Alex was alive.  That's what they needed to be thankful for at the moment.  "It's a TV show?"

 

"'Doctor Who'," Kara supplied.  "It's a British show about a Time Lord who travels through space and time with companions in a blue box.  That's like the most basic explanation of it, but it's so much than that...especially the tenth and eleventh Doctors."

 

"They're doctors?"

 

"No, the name they go by is the Doctor," Kara was suddenly explaining.  "He regenerates, so they just number them...off screen, of course."

 

"Tell me about this Doctor…"

 

"He's been described by a character on the show," Kara told him and took a breath before looking up at J'onn.  " He’s like fire and ice and rage. He’s like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He’s ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and can see the turn of the universe. And… he’s wonderful."

 

"Perhaps when we get out of...this...I'll have to have you and Alex introduce me to this…'Doctor Who'," J'onn said.  

 

Kara looked at him with tears in her eyes.  "I can't lose  her…"

 

"So much drama...she's an insect," Erndine suddenly said as she lit up the section in front of Alex's cell again and then drew up the door.  She tossed in a oversized orange bag before closing the door once again.  It looked like a medical bag, it actually looked like one that she'd hijacked off of an ambulance.

 

J'onn waited.  The door closed and seemed seamless once again.  He waited.  Nothing happened.  His eyes turned to Erndine.  "Please...let us help her," he requested as calmly as he could muster.  

 

Without a word, the light disappeared.  

 

Panic seized him and he backed up a bit, ready to try to attack the barrier even though he knew that before it had been useless.  He couldn't just leave Alex there.  He had to try.  Before he could even take a step forward, however, the barriers were dropped on both sides.  

 

"I hope you kill her," Erndine's voice echoed through.

 

J'onn didn't pay her any notice and moved to the large orange bag before hauling to Alex.  Kara was already there, checking on her.  "Alex, can you hear us?" J'onn tried.  Kara looked at him with so much concern and he knew she needed to do something.  She needed to feel like she was helping.  "Talk to her," he told Kara.  "Try to get her to respond."

 

"J'onn--"

 

"'Doctor Who' quotes...anything," he said as he quickly tore into the bag.  He was making a mental checklist of everything he needed to do.  He was going through and trying to prioritize her injuries and he just hoped that Alex didn't need blood. Neither he nor Kara were going to be of any use in that department.  

 

"Alex," Kara whispered a plead.  "Open your eyes."

 

J'onn moved to check her leg.  That was his main concern at the moment.  There was bone jutting out and blood had started to pool under the leg.  Pulling out a pair of scissors, he cut carefully up her pant leg until right above the knee before cutting off the blood soaked black pants.  He tossed the material aside and looked over the injury.  He was going to have to set it and he was going to need Kara's help.  Pulling out everything he was going to need, he took a moment to listen to Alex's breathing and her heart beating.  It wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but she was alive and that was what counted for the moment.

 

"Kara," he said calmly.  "I'm going to need your help."

 

"Tell me what to do," she said immediately.  

 

He motioned to where he wanted her.  "I need you to use your x-ray vision and let me know when I have the bones lined up."  He saw the panic in her eyes, but before she could argue, he spoke again.  "We need to close up this injury...and if we want Alex to be able to walk properly...we need to do this.  Can you help me?  Help Alex?"

 

"Yes," Kara finally said.  

 

"Take a deep breath," he coached as he moved to get ready to move her leg in order to position the bones correctly.  Once he saw that Kara had, that she was calmer, he nodded to her.  "Tell me when it's in place."  Alex started to whimper at first and then let out a cry as he moved her leg in order to align it properly.  He had a good idea of how to accomplish it quickly, but having Kara there to confirm was even better.

 

"There!  There!  Stop!" Kara said quickly.

 

He stopped and looked to Kara for confirmation.   She nodded quickly.  "Okay," he told her.  "Now, we're going to close the wound and cover it."

 

"Shouldn't we--"

 

"We're going to splint it," he confirmed.

 

First though, he knew that since he had the supplies that he needed to clean it.  The last thing Alex was going to need in her recovery was an infection because they were sloppy.  He started to diligently clean the area.  

 

"Shouldn't she wake up?" Kara asked nervously.  

 

"Her body's trying to heal.  You heal better when you sleep," J'onn told her, trying to do his best to comfort her.   "She's going to be okay."

 

"We're still in this prison."

 

"We are."

 

"Erndine wants to  _kill_ Alex, we're not going to be okay!"

 

"Alex can hear you," he said quietly and gave her a stern look.  J'onn knew that she was upset, but she needed to get a hold of herself.

 

"Nine hundred years of time and space," Kara said slowly and moved up towards Alex's head.  J'onn watched her for a moment as she ran her fingers through Alex's short hair.  "And I've never met anyone who wasn't important."

 

"Keep talking to her, Kara," he encouraged as he took his time trying to be as precise as he could to ensure that he was doing everything correctly.  Alex needed her best chance.  Once the wound was closed and wrapped, he knew that he was going to have to do something that was going to cause Alex pain again.  He didn't want to do it and it was likely going to cause Kara some upset, but it had to be done.  He needed to splint her leg and make sure that it was in place and that she wouldn't misalign the bones after they'd so painfully and carefully set them before.  

 

"Do what I do.  Hold tight and pretend it's a plan," Kara whispered.

 

He just assumed that everything that didn't make sense to him was a 'Doctor Who' quote.  "I'm going to put the splint on now...it's going to be painful when I move her leg."

 

"I can help," Kara said immediately and was down across from him.  

 

It was probably best this way.  J'onn already had the splint where it needed to be, it just needed to be pulled under Alex's leg.  "I'll lift and you pull the splint into place."  Slowly and gently, he lifted Alex's leg and watched as Kara pulled the splint into place.  Alex started to cry out from pain again.  It only took another minute before the leg was finally immobilized.  

 

"Kara?" Alex barely whispered, which immediately grabbed both of their attentions.  

 

J'onn just watched her.  Her eyes were slowly opening and her head was rolling side to side.  He wished that he hadn't caused her so much pain. His hands moved through the medical bag as he searched for painkillers.  At this point, the over the counter stuff would work if that was all they had.

 

"I'm here, Alex," Kara said and moved immediately back up to where Alex's shoulder was.

 

"We're all stories in the end.  Just make it a good one, eh?" Alex said as she reached up to touch Kara's face.

 

J'onn gave them a moment.  Right now, Alex was awake and talking, this was good to see...and he knew it was good for Kara.  He was quiet as he watched the sisters interact.  

 

"It was good...wasn't it, Kara?" Alex asked.  

 

"You're going to be fine!" Kara insisted brightly through tears.  "Together, or not at all, Alex."

 

Before J'onn could set Alex up and give her the painkillers, her eyes were sliding shut and he realized a beat later that she wasn't breathing.

 

"Alex!" Kara screeched.

 

This wasn't right.

 

No.

 

Alex couldn't die.

 

Kara shook Alex a little bit.  J'onn kept listening, hoping that her heart would beat or she'd take a breath.  It all felt like such a long time, but really it had just been a mere few seconds.  Shock hit him and immediately he was trying to think of what to do.  They'd set the bone, cleaned the wound, closed it up, wrapped it, and then immobilized it.  Alex had just been awake and talking…  The other injuries…  She hadn't been coughing or having problems breath--

 

"NO!" Kara shouted in hysterical grief, her heat vision searing the invisible front wall of the prison, but having no effect.  

 

Erndine's cackling filled the room again.  "You really didn't need your rag doll, did you?" 

 

Seconds.

 

J'onn tried to concentrate on Alex, but Kara was going out of control (which was totally understandable, but it wasn't the time...not yet).  " _ Kara _ !" he shouted in the most commanding tone he could summon.  That was enough to get the grieving blonde to look over at him, luckily the heat vision was gone when she did.  "The clock's ticking…"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Brain damage...lack of oxygen…"

 

"What--"  

 

He saw the realization hit Kara hard and suddenly.  He was already tilting Alex's head back in order to open the airway before they began.  He had no idea how they were going to get out of there, but right now...all he was concerned about was hearing the wondrous and yet often underappreciated sounds of Alex breathing once again and her heart beating.  "You're going to help me," he rattled off quickly.  "You have to remember.  Alex is human.  You have to stay calm.  You have to be...delicate.  I need you to focus and stay calm, can you do that?" he questioned.  

 

"Time can be rewritten," Kara whispered as she looked down at Alex, her fingers stroking her hair for a moment before looking up at him and then nodding.

 

"You're going to pinch her nose and breathe in two breaths...enough to fill her chest...not too fast, okay?" he asked, watching Kara the entire time.  "Focus and listen to my words."

 

So they began.

 

J'onn was mindful as he started compressions that Alex was not only human, but that she had to have already cracked and/or broken ribs.  "Breathe," he prompted Kara when it was time once again.

 

"Come on, Alex," he heard Kara whisper as he started compressions once again.  

 

"Breathe," J'onn instructed again.  Once Kara had delivered the two breaths and he was starting compressions, he tried, "Speak in code to her."

 

He could see Kara in his peripheral vision take a breath before she finally spoke.  " The universe is big. It’s vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles."  Kara sucked in a heavy breath before blowing it out, likely trying to hold onto the composure she  _ did _ have.  " _ You  _ are a miracle, Alex…  I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you to grow up with--"

 

"Breathe."

 

The sound that caught J'onn's attention took him a moment to really grasp what it was, that was until Alex gasped in air.  Her heart was beating once again,  _ that _ was the sound that he'd heard.  

 

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, a mix of emotions clouding her voice but most of all...relief.

 

"Hey," Alex whispered groggily.

 

Staying where he was, J'onn just watched the two sisters in silence.  Relieved that Alex was once again breathing was what he needed, but they would need to switch to the more massive task...figuring out a way out before Erndine returned.  Taking in a breath, he watched as Alex was carefully pulled into Kara's lap, Kara running her fingers through Alex's short hair once again and finally...Alex's eyes opening.  

 

"Please don't do that again," Kara whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she kissed Alex's forehead.  

 

"Time can be rewritten," Alex said.

 

It was something he'd remembered Kara saying  _ after  _ Alex had stopped breathing.  He tried not to think of his daughters, but it was hard.  K'hym and Tanya were always in his thoughts and he'd struggled about with their deaths especially.  Parents should never outlive their children...it was only made harder by being alone.  His entire race wiped out.  Here, though, he'd found another family...another set of girls to watch over.  He just hoped that his family would have been proud of him.  

 

Kara let out a cough of a laugh as she wiped away tears.  "Everybody knows that everybody dies."

 

"But not every day," Alex continued.

 

"Not today," Kara said firmly.  "Some days are so...so blessed.  Some days...nobody dies at all."

 

"Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call--"

 

"Everybody lives," Kara finished.

 

"We need to find a way out of here," J'onn told them after a heavy length of silence passed with just Alex and Kara staring at each other.  Kara was holding Alex, cradling her.  As much as J'onn wanted to embrace Alex, embrace them both, he knew that right now wasn't the time.  He also didn't think he could handle it because it would hurt too much.  Right now, they really needed to make sure that they were ahead of the game.  They couldn't risk Erndine returning and injuring Alex further.  They might not get so lucky the next time.  "And quickly."

 

"You're in the same room now," Alex pointed out weakly.

 

Even though Alex was back with them, she really didn't look very well.  Her pallor was paler than it was, well, before they'd gotten thrown into prison.  Her voice was weak and though she was breathing and her heart was beating, J'onn knew that it wasn't the same as it had been.  She needed help.  

 

_ They  _ needed to get her help.

 

He looked to Kara and realized that he'd forgotten that he was still in his true form.  J'onn hadn't thought about it since he'd reverted in order to stop Erndine from hurting Alex further...and then his thoughts had only been for Alex...for getting to her...for helping her...and then saving her.  That job wasn't done yet.  Even though Kara and Alex had both seen him in his natural form as a Green Martian, and neither of them had cringed or looked at him in disgust, which he realized made him feel almost normal..almost human.  Kara kept telling him how freeing it was...and it had been a long time since he'd remembered what it felt like to be in his true form.  

 

The world still needed Hank Henshaw though.

 

That hadn't changed.

 

"So, let's work together," Kara said after a moment.  She had needed to arrange Alex back on the floor without jostling her too much before she was at his side, looking up at him.

 

"Whoever gets out," Alex said, pointing at them.  "I want to request my boots back...right now…  It takes a lot of effort to break those things in just right."

 

J'onn smirked at her.  "Noted."  He looked to Kara.  "Ideas?"

 

"When I used my heat vision before...before when Alex--"

 

"I remember."  Neither of them looked back at Alex, but J'onn knew too well when she was referring to.  Kara had been grief stricken and had used her heat vision on the wall in front of them after Alex had stopped breathing. 

 

"I swear I saw a ripple...right before you yelled my name," Kara told him.

 

"Maybe I could phase through--"

 

"You could get hurt--"

 

"I heal quickly," J'onn told her.

 

"I don't know how long it'll last, if there is one or how big it'll be," Kara added.

 

"It's a weak spot...and we need to take advantage of that before Erndine returns...she's likely listening right now," J'onn pointed out as he looked around.  He hadn't seen cameras, but that meant nothing.  He positioned himself in the other back corner, waiting...hoping to see the ripple and hoping that with that angle, he might avoid Kara's heat vision as he ran through.

 

"Go?" Kara asked over her shoulder.

 

"Go," he confirmed.  He saw that Alex was trying to watch what was going on from where she was lying, but at the same time...her eyes kept closing and she kept snapping them back up like she was determined to stay awake no matter what.  That worried him.  His eyes moved back to Kara as her heat vision hit the glass-like wall in front of them.  

 

Watching…  

 

Waiting…  

 

He blinked when he thought he saw something, a small something.  It was still there.  

 

"Do you see it?" Kara questioned.

 

"It needs to be bigger," J'onn told her.  He wasn't sure if that was going to happen, if Kara had it in her.  

 

"I don't know--"

 

"Remember before," J'onn instructed and it felt cruel.  "Channel those emotions…"

 

Suddenly, Kara was screaming as her heat vision seemed to intensify.  The hardly ripple suddenly spread and he readied himself until it reached the right size that he felt like he could make it through.  He ran, shapeshifted into Hank Henshaw, and phased through the barrier.  It hurt a bit.  It had never hurt like that before.  When he landed on the other side, he immediately went invisible.  He turned to see that Kara had stopped and shuffled back, like it had taken a lot out of her for a moment, before she moved back to Alex's side.  

 

Erndine.

 

Where was she?

 

It took him some time because there were no controls in the room their prison had been in.  So, that meant to him that the only set of controls was on Erndine's arm.  The facility was fairly large and seemed to hold a wide abundance of supplies (all of them looking like she'd hijacked them from one place or another) for the experiments that Erdine apparently had been conducting.  There was a large laboratory and a whole room of computers.  He was about to circle back to the cell when he heard the sound of a door and saw a beam of light...outside light...up ahead.  He came upon her as she shuffled in with a box of items.  

 

Easily, he could be judge, jury, and executioner.  J'onn had planned for a moment to simply snap her neck.  Erndine wouldn't even see it coming.  As he got closer, closer enough to do the job.  He realized that even though he could justify it...it was necessary and...and he didn't want to be seen as a killer in the eyes of Alex or Kara.  Sure, he could say that he was defending himself...and them, but that wasn't the truth.  

 

He wasn't going to lose the family he had now, he was going to hold tight to them.  Instead, J'onn merely knocked her out and grabbed some of her stock in order to bind her.  Grabbing the wristband controller off of her, he dragged Erndine along until he got to a phone and made a call to the DEO.  They needed help and he wanted to make sure they had the head's up about Alex.  

 

He slung Erndine over his shoulder, even though she was unconscious...he wasn't about to let her out of his sight.  The bindings weren't Kryptonite reinforced and he wouldn't chance her getting free before backup made it there.

 

Once he was back in the room, he hit the remote for the prison and watched as the front wall produced a doorway as it had before.  Kara picked up Alex like she was a feather.  He swore that Alex almost looked greyish in the short amount of time he had been gone.  Her eyes were barely open and he could tell that Kara was worried as well.  

 

"The DEO is on their way, I suggest we be outside waiting," J'onn said.  He was already in the form of Hank Henshaw.  He just hoped that his people hurried.  

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…

  
  



	3. Kara: The Wait

Beep.

 

Beep.  Beep.

 

Beep.  Beep.  Beep.

 

She was pacing.  She'd been pacing for a while.  Kara just couldn't bring herself to leave Alex...and neither could J'onn it seemed.  Alex hadn't left either of their eyesights since they'd left that hellhole.  Kara was starting to really stress over the fact that Alex had passed out right before backup had arrived to pick them up and had yet to regain consciousness.  

 

That was twelve hours before.

 

Alex was lying there in a medical bed hooked up to too many monitors and IVs and too many...everything.  Her sister  _ looked  _ sick, which made it all worse.  Even though Kara knew that Alex was no longer in pain, thanks to actual pain meds, Kara swore Alex looked worse than she had when her leg had first been broken.  How was that even possible?  

 

"Are we _ sure _ they're the best?" Kara suddenly questioned.

 

"You know they are," J'onn told her as he looked up from where he'd been sitting.  

 

She didn't know how he could sit and seem so calm.  The doctors had said that Alex was fine, but they hadn't said anything about Alex being unconscious for so long.  They just said she'd wake up when her body was ready… That wasn't good enough for Kara.  She needed to  _ know  _ Alex was going to be okay.  

 

Erndine Ze-Da had been escorted and imprisoned in one of their special cells for Kryptonians.   All Kara kept thinking of everytime she closed her eyes...what flashed in her brain...was Erndine hurting Alex.  It was too much. 

 

"Oh my God!" Kara suddenly exclaimed as she came to a halt and looked over to Alex.

 

"What is it?" J'onn asked as he moved forward in the chair.

 

"Eliza…"

 

She had been so caught up in making sure that Alex was okay and that they'd checked everything, every inch of her about fifty times.  Kara had especially been concerned about the patching up that she and Hank had done together.  The entire time, worst case scenarios had run through her head.  All she had wanted was her sister back.

  
She  _ needed  _ Alex.

 

"I never called her," Kara told him.  

 

She felt sick, for multiple reasons.  There was the fact that she was going to actually have _tell_ Eliza that Alex was hurt, that she had actually died at one point **,** and that she was in critical condition still.  There was also the fact that it had been over twelve hours since they'd gotten to the DEO.  Then there was the fact that all she'd been able to smell since they'd gotten to the DEO was the coppery smell of Alex's blood.  She and J'onn hadn't left Alex, so both of them still had some of Alex's blood on them...and then it just seemed everywhere.  

 

"Call her now."

 

"What do I even say?" Kara asked, almost breaking down at the thought of it.  

 

It was her fault.

 

She should have protected Alex.

 

Eliza had never wanted Alex to be working for the DEO.  Working for the DEO was how Jeremiah had died all those years before…  She'd warned them, warned them both.  Kara felt tears bubbling to the surface.  At Thanksgiving, Eliza had warned them about Hank Henshaw, but that had been a different man.  Eliza didn't know  _ their _ Hank Henshaw was J'onn J'onzz.   Kara couldn't explain that to Eliza, it wasn't her secret to tell.  

 

It was quiet for a moment and then J'onn spoke.  "I could call--"

 

"No!" Kara said quickly.  She cringed and found herself fidgeting a bit as she tried to think.  "No…  It's just...Eliza blames you...blames Hank...for Jeremiah's death...and she warned us...and...and she didn't want this for Alex...for either of us...and--"

 

"Kara, breathe," J'onn instructed.

 

She didn't think she could do that.

 

Kara turned back to look at Alex, her back to J'onn. She just didn't know how she was going to tell Eliza what happened.  Was she even allowed to give Eliza details?  A question for J'onn before the call, she thought.  Kara just wanted to know  _ what  _ to tell her before she made the call.  "She's going to want to come...to see Alex...to be here with her."

 

Kara heard him push out a breath.  "We could have Alex transferred to a hospital...but I'd rather she stay here," J'onn voiced.  "I feel like she's safer...for a lot of reasons."

 

And Kara agreed.

 

Silence.

 

Finally, J'onn spoke again.  "I'll grant her access...because of Alex.  It's not like she doesn't know anything about the DEO already…"

 

"Can I tell her anything else?" Kara asked as she stared at Alex.  

 

How was she going to answer the questions that Eliza had?

 

Alex would know what to do.

 

Alex would say the right things.

 

"Tell her that you can tell her more in person...when she gets here," J'onn told Kara.  

 

Eliza wouldn't like that, but at least she'd know what went on.  Kara just was afraid to see the look on her face...when she was told what happened...when she saw Alex…  It was  _ her  _ fault.  She should have taken care of her sister.  She should have protected Alex.  How many times had Alex warned her about being Supergirl?  She'd warned her about exposing herself...exposing who she REALLY was...and now, Alex was paying the price.  Erndine had only taken Alex because she'd noticed that both J'onn (as Hank Henshaw) and Alex were with her on so many occasions.  

 

She'd endangered Alex.

 

"She's not going to be pleasant when she gets here…" Kara warned.

 

"I remember why…" J'onn told her.

 

Kara looked back over at him.  She had questions, but she could fill in the blanks and right now...it just didn't seem like the right time to dive into that bottle of questions.  "She has valid reasons, but I think...I  _ hope _ ...she'll focus on Alex."

 

"She's going to be okay, Kara."

 

For some reason, it was  _ those  _ words that made her break down.  Her hand came up and covered her face as tears fell and sobs erupted from her chest.  Kara's other arm snaked around herself, as if she were hugging herself.  Surprising her, J'onn got up and hugged her.  She'd hugged him before...until he requested that she stop.  This was different.  This was like a father comforting a daughter.  She held tight to him and cried on his shoulder.  

 

"I'm scared," Kara admitted in a whisper.

 

Even though months before, she might have said that her mother was the person that she'd loved the most in her entire life...Kara had realized over those months upon finding out all of the lies of her childhood on Krypton that really...really the person that she loved the most in her entire existence was Alex.  Alex had been a sister to Kara, a new experience...and one that she didn't think she could live without now.  If Krypton somehow magically reappeared, Kara wouldn't go...she wouldn't just leave Alex behind.  

 

"It's okay to be scared sometimes," he told her.

 

Kara pulled away first.  She wiped tears away and just nodded.  "We should probably both shower...and change," she pointed out.  Kara really didn't want to leave Alex alone, but she knew that she'd be okay leaving her for a short amount of time if J'onn was there to watch over Alex.  It would be easy enough for Kara to be back in a blink if she needed to be.

 

"You go…  Make the call to Doctor Danvers," J'onn told her.  "You might want to check your cell phone while you're at it…  Cat Grant might have wondered where you've been.  I know that that doesn't seem like it matters to you right now...but you've stressed at how important that job is…"  

 

He was right.

 

She hadn't even thought about her job.

 

"Go home.  Eat something.  Shower.  Change.  Bring a bag back with you."

 

Kara hated the thought of how long that could take her, but kept telling herself that it wouldn't actually be as long as it would feel to her.  "I'll pick up some things for Alex...while I'm out."

 

"I think she'd appreciate that."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


When she got home and actually  _ looked  _ at her cell phone, she noticed that she not only had several missed calls, voicemails, and text messages...but also e-mails.  Kara couldn't deal with that, not yet.  

 

Instead, she called Eliza.  

 

Ring.

 

Ring.  Ring.

 

Ring.  Ring.  Ring.

 

Kara started to worry that she wouldn't pick up.  Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, she could leave a message or Eliza could simply call her back.  For this, though, she  _ really  _ needed Eliza to pick up.  This was something that couldn't wait.  

 

"Hello?  Kara, Honey?  Everything okay?"

 

Blinking, Kara realized she hadn't even looked at the time before calling Eliza.  "Uh…"  Suddenly her voice broke and she couldn't keep calm.  All she could think about was Alex being beaten by Erndine.  "I'm sorry…"

 

"Kara, what's wrong?" Eliza asked, her tone serious, strong, and parental.  

 

"Alex...Alex is hurt," Kara got out.  "It's bad.  The doctors say that she's going to be okay, but...and I--I should have called you earlier...but I just--I couldn't think clearly and--"

 

"Where is she, Kara?"

 

"The DEO."

 

Silence.

 

Eliza hated her, Kara felt in that moment.  

 

Silence.

 

Eliza finally spoke again.  "I'm on the next flight," Eliza told her.  "You tell whoever is in charge there that I will see my daughter--"

 

"Hank's already approved it, he said that I can fill you in on the mission details face to face," Kara filled in without thinking about her words.

 

"Hank?" Eliza questioned immediately, her voice filling with anger.  "Hank Henshaw?"

 

Crap.

 

Kara wanted to tell her that it wasn't what she thought.  She wanted to tell Eliza that it was J'onn J'onzz...to tell her the whole story.  She couldn't.  Everything Eliza thought...it was going to make things harder for them all.  She didn't know the whole truth, though.  That was hard.  For them all.

 

"He's Alex's boss," Kara said slowly.

 

"I warned you two!" Eliza started to scold angrily.  She was quiet for a long beat before she spoke again, this time calmer.  "You can tell me her injuries."

 

"Yes," Kara said instantly and tried to remember them all.  "Broken ribs--"

 

"How many?" Eliza snapped immediately.

 

"Four and three fractured ribs."  She could hear Eliza's sharp intake of breath, but pushed through, hoping that she wouldn't be stopped.  "Bruised lung.  Broken leg."  Kara took a breath and knew she needed to be specific.  Eliza would expect specific.  "Compound fracture.  Tibia and fibula."  She tried to think if she missed anything.  "I--I think that's it…  Lots of bruises," she added a breath later.

 

"The doctors have seen her?"

 

"She's already been into surgery and she's under constant doctor's watch," Kara informed her.  

 

"I'll text you the details of my flight as soon as I have them."

 

"Eliza?"

 

"I'll see you soon, Kara," Eliza said gruffly before hanging up.

 

Kara let out a shaky gasp before saying the words that had been meant for Eliza's ears.  "I'm sorry." 

 

Slowly, her hand lowered and she finally looked down at her phone.  Tears were shed, but she kept wiping them away like they hadn't fallen.  It seemed like everyone from work had called.  She went back and forth on who to call first.  Did she call Ms. Grant?  Did she call Winn?  Did she call James?  She knew that if she called James that he could talk to Winn and Ms. Grant, but she knew that Winn wouldn't appreciate that.

 

Pushing aside what Winn would feel, she called James, covering her face with the back of her hand as she paced.  She half wished it went to voicemail.  He'd check it immediately, so she knew that he'd get any message she left.  

 

But he picked up...and he was worried as he spoke quickly.  "Kara?  Hey.  Are you okay?  Everyone's been--"

 

"Alex is...she's hurt really bad...and I just..."  Tears and sobs threatened to take over once again.  "I can't be there at CatCo right now, can you--"

 

"I'll take care of it," James said so gently.  "Kara, are  _ you _ okay?"

 

"No...I mean, physically  _ yes _ ...but it's Alex…" she said and was barely keeping it together.

 

"What can I do, besides talk to Cat and I'll bring Winn up to speed?"

 

"I don't know," she half cried.  "She's unconscious...and--"

 

"Take a book.  Read to her.  Just talk to her, Kara…  I know it sounds stupid and you see it in all the movies, but Alex will hear your voice...she'll hear something familiar…"

 

"Winn," she whispered.  "Tell Winn that I need all the 'Doctor Who' reboot episodes digitally back to back, he'll know what I mean."

 

"Okay, okay...I'll tell him," James said.  "She's going to be okay, Kara."

 

"Thanks," she barely got out without breaking down before hanging up.  

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Kara felt drained, it felt almost as bad to her as when she'd blown out her powers.  She'd spent, she didn't know how long, in the shower just crying...sobbing...wailing.  Her mind kept forcing her to relive what had happened to Alex.  All she kept hearing was the sounds, the metallic smell of blood in the air, and then hearing Eliza…  

 

She'd failed.

 

She'd failed them all.

 

With Eliza coming into town, she knew that she needed to take this time.  Kara needed the time to break down.  She forced herself to get dressed and pack her bag.  She'd gone to Alex's and picked up a few things.  

 

As she entered the DEO, she got a lot of looks, but she didn't care.  This was all stuff that Alex needed.  Things that only Kara knew Alex would need.  Maybe James was right, maybe...maybe all she needed was to be in Alex's room...talking to her...letting her know that she was there.

 

J'onn was still in Alex's room, sitting at her bedside, he was holding her hand and talking to her.  From what Kara heard, he was just telling her about DEO things...just anything and everything.  Though Alex probably wouldn't argue about his chosen topic, Kara was certain that her sister would have loved to hear about Mars and his life there...before the White Martians…  

 

"You look better...under the bedroom you brought with you," J'onn told her.  

 

Kara found herself smiling just a little in response.  "I wanted Alex to be as comfortable as possible," Kara informed him.  She set some things down on the empty chair in the room before moving to Alex's bedside.  Kara started by adjusting Alex's position just slightly and sliding her pillows from home under and around her.  Next, she moved to switch Alex out of the stupid hospital socks they'd stuck on her and replaced them with fluffy brightly colored socks.  Those socks were likely the ONLY brightly colored clothing item that her sister owned, which was likely due to the fact that Kara had been the one to buy them for Alex (who had acted disgusted when Kara had first given them to her, but then she'd worn them  _ all  _ the movie nights they'd had).  

 

"I have Winn putting together a 'Doctor Who' marathon for Alex," Kara said.  She looked over her shoulder to J'onn.  "You should come back and watch."

 

"Perhaps I will...in a while," he said.  Kara didn't expect him to stay and marathon the entire series, but she knew that Alex would appreciate him being there (though at the same time, she knew that he had work to do).  "Did you talk to Doctor Danvers?"

 

Kara froze and sucked in a heavy breath.  "I think she hates me…"

 

"She's just upset," J'onn told her.  "Once Alex wakes up and starts to move around **,** Doctor Danvers will let go of any anger she has...at least towards you."  He put a hand on Kara's shoulder.  "You're her daughter, too."

 

Did that matter right now?

 

She'd thought about that growing up in the Danvers household, especially after Jeremiah had died--had been killed.  When she was younger, when she'd first joined the Danvers family, Kara had worried about the Danvers not wanting her anymore.  What if she hadn't wanted to have to deal with  _ two _ teenage daughters?  What if she'd done something wrong?  Of course, Alex had always tried to cover for her growing up.  

 

"I don't feel like a  _ good _ daughter right now."

 

"You're a good daughter, Kara, and a good sister" he challenged.  

 

"I don't know if I've ever disappointed Eliza...at least, not before I became Supergirl."

 

"Just wait…  She'll be here.  She'll be happy that you're okay.  She'll be happy when Alex wakes up," J'onn insisted.  "And if all else fails…  My presence will distract all of her negative emotions from you...to me."

 

Kara tilted her head and just stared at him for a long moment.  "That's not fair--"

 

"It's okay, Kara."

 

"It's not!  You're not--" she started to argue, but the look on his face made her stop.

 

"What time is Doctor Danvers landing?" 

 

"A few hours."

 

"Give me about a thirty minute warning before you leave, then I'll sit with her while you pick her up," J'onn said gently before heading out of the room and leaving Kara alone with Alex.

 

Watching him as he went, Kara felt terrible.  It really wasn't fair to him, but he was right, too.  Alex needed Eliza there...and Eliza  _ deserved _ to be there for her daughter. 

 

Turning back to Alex, she let out a shaky breath.  "So...Eliza's coming…  I know your mom being in town is stressful...but I think you need her…"  Kara got really quiet, "More than you need me…"

 

She kept waiting...expecting...Alex to speak...to wake up and answer her.  But that didn't happen and it just made it all harder.  Kara stowed her bag in the corner behind one of the chairs and stacked the bag of Alex's clothes on top.  She scooted the other chair all the way up to the bed, moved the railing down, and sat so that she was laying her head against the bed while she held tightly as she dared to Alex's hand.  

 

"Please wake up, Alex," Kara whispered.  She blinked back tears and thought about what James had told her before.  "I've been told that I should talk to you…  None of the books looked interesting enough…  I was afraid that they'd keep you from actually waking up."  She paused for a moment.  "How about I tell you about Krypton?  It's been a long time since we've talked about it…"

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Kara?"

 

Her thoughts were with Alex.

 

"Kara?"

 

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself automatically squeezing Alex's hand as she realized the voice belonged to J'onn.  She sat up and turned her head, apparently she'd fallen asleep there at Alex's bedside at some point.  

 

"Doctor Danvers--"

 

"Oh my God!" Kara exclaimed and panic rushed through her.  She was supposed to get Eliza from the airport and bring her to the DEO to see Alex.  

 

J'onn held up a hand to stop her before she could continue.  "I looked up Doctor Danver's flight.  The plane hasn't landed yet," he said gently.  "I saw you asleep...and I wanted you to be able to sleep for as long as possible.  There's a car waiting to take you."  He gave her a stern look.  "I know that you probably don't want someone telling you what to do," he said, but there was also gentleness and concern in his voice.  "But I really don't want you out flying around right now…  You're too exhausted and too emotional."

 

He was also making valid points.

 

"Okay," she finally said with a nod.  "You're right."  She got up from the chair and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before running fingers through her hair to make sure she didn't look like hell.  Kara felt irrationally like she needed to be presentable when she picked up Eliza from the airport.  She didn't know why it mattered, but she could hear Alex's voice in her head telling her that Eliza would be concerned...and then she'd have to hear about it.  She moved to grab her purse even though she doubted she'd need it and double checked to make sure her phone and anything else she  _ may  _ need was in there.

 

"At least wait until Alex can be the one to scold you for your bad decisions," he told her with a slight smirk.

 

Kara couldn't help but smile at that until she looked over at Alex's unconscious form and then the smile dropped.  "I was hoping she'd be awake by now...that when Eliza got here she'd somehow look less…"

 

"Less like she got beaten to death?"

 

Looking back at J'onn, she just nodded a bit.  "I just...I wanted Eliza to get here and things not to seem so...grim."

 

"There's still time," J'onn pointed out.  "And I will call you if anything changes while you're gone."  He moved to the chair that Kara had been sitting in and took up residence in it.  "The team that will be escorting you already knows what measures to take--"

 

"You're not going to blindfold her, are you?"

 

It wasn't unusual for the DEO to throw a bag over someone's head during transport.  Kara really didn't think that was going to help with Eliza's mood.  Sure, she understood the need for secrecy...especially since the DEO was technically not supposed to exist.  But still… 

 

"The windows have been blacked out in the back and there's a blackout divider in between the front and back," J'onn told her.  "I hope that that will ease the transition here for Doctor Danvers."

 

She hoped that it would too.

 

"Thank you," she told him before she left the room.  It was hard for her to leave Alex.  Really hard.  J'onn being there, knowing he wasn't going to leave her sister's side, that was the only way that she could leave.  Not only did J'onn act as a protector (one that was superpowered at that), but he also genuinely  _ cared _ about Alex.  

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


They'd gotten to the airport with a buffer, they'd even stopped and picked up the 'Doctor Who' marathon from Winn.  The flight wasn't even taxing yet.  'Hank' had even made arrangements for Kara to be at the terminal when Eliza got off the plane.  She wasn't sure if that was really the best plan, Kara wasn't certain of the response she would receive from her adopted mother.  

 

So, she stood there, nervous and fidgeting with her hands.  Kara kept fighting back tears as thoughts of Alex and worst case scenarios with Eliza flashed through her head.   Biting her lower lip, she started to pace for a moment until they reported that Eliza's plane was currently taxing and would be at the terminal she was waiting at within minutes. 

 

Once the plane had connected to the terminal umbilical, Kara realized that she was really the only one standing outside of the terminal.  There was an airline employee with a piece of paper, apparently to tell people where their connecting flights were...but other than that...it was just her.  That made it harder...and though it was normally always good to see Eliza, this was so hard...and terrifying.

 

Slowly, people started to come off the plane.

 

Kara's emotions mixed more and more and she was just so incredibly nervous.

 

When Eliza finally was in her line of sight, Kara's emotions just pushed into overdrive.  It was the uncertainty that was killing her.  She had never been the one in 'trouble' or that had been disappointing...at least...not really.  This, though, was something else.  Alex had technically died at one point...and she'd had to undergo surgeries…  It was serious and the fact that Alex still hadn't woken up was going to make it all harder.

 

"Kara," Eliza breathed when she saw her and was moving quickly towards her, a bag slung over her shoulder.  

 

Sucking in a breath, she tried to steady her nerves and her emotions.  She'd told herself that she needed to hold it together.  "Eliza, I'm--"  Before she could say anything more, Eliza was hugging her and hugging her tight.  

 

"I'm so glad you're okay **,** you're okay, right?" Eliza questioned as she pulled back to look her over.

 

Kara was a bit shocked that that was the reaction, but she just nodded.  Finally, she found her voice.  "I'm...I'm fine."

 

"You don't seem fine…"

 

"I was worried...you'd be mad at me…hate me..."

 

Eliza wrapped an arm around her and they started towards the exit.  "I'm...upset...but Kara, _ I love you _ .  No matter what, you're still my daughter…"  Eliza was looking directly at her now.  "I will _ never  _ hate you.  You need to remember that."

 

"It's my fault Alex--"

 

"Kara, we can talk about fault and blame and mistakes later," Eliza told her gently.  "Right now, I want to see Alex and I want to hear _how_ this all happened…"

 

"In the car," Kara requested.  "It's waiting."

 

When they finally arrived at the DEO vehicle, Eliza didn't say anything about the blackout windows or the partition between the front and the back, though Kara was suddenly grateful that they'd installed additional lights along the roof.  At least it was private and that's what they needed.

 

"We were all out in the field," Kara started once the vehicle started to move.  "There was good intel that there was at least one, if not more, Fort Rozz escapees--"

 

"Fort Rozz?"

 

Kara had to stop and remember that even though Eliza knew much, she didn't know  _ everything _ .  "When my ship pulled from the Phantom Zone, it pulled a prison with it...a prison that my mother sentenced many criminals to...Fort Rozz."  Eliza didn't need to know  _ everything _ , but at least that was the jist of it.  "That's what I've been helping the DEO with.  That's what Alex's job is." That, of course, she realized after she said it probably didn't make things sound better or safer for Alex.

 

"Did you find the criminal?" 

 

"Well, sort of…" Kara mumbled.  How did she phrase it?  "We were there with other DEO agents and Hank and--"  She paused only for a moment when Eliza sucked in a breath.  Kara knew that this wasn't going to be easy.  "There was a flash...the entire sky lit up...and I--I fell...everyone was knocked out."  She paused for a moment.  "Alex, Hank, and I were taken...because of me.  The criminal we were pursuing was a Kryptonian scientist...someone who did horrible things...experiments...made people into monsters...that's why she was sent to Fort Rozz.  She knew that Hank and Alex were connected to me...I guess she was watching…"  Pausing again, Kara sucked in a breath.  "She...hurt Alex...to torture me…"

 

"But she didn't hurt Hank?"

 

"She, uh...she was going to...and then we found a way out and we got...rescued," she tried to explain as simply as possible.

 

"What has been done for Alex?"

 

"We set the bone in the field and closed and cleaned the wound, immobilized it--"

 

"What else?"

 

This felt like a test, but Kara knew that Eliza just wanted information.  The thing was that Kara had been more concerned about IF Alex was going to be okay rather than everything they did.  So, she took a moment and thought back.  "They gave her pain meds and a tetanus booster and a dose of antibiotics...they put screws in and a plate…they casted it...and the doctor said that there really shouldn't be a huge scar…"

 

"But will she be able to do her job after this?" 

 

That question caught Kara by surprise.  "That's what we're hoping for.  Hank made sure that Alex has had the best…  She's going to need physical therapy and she's going to have to take it slow.  But..she should be able to…"

 

"Has she woken up yet?"

 

Kara shook her head and looked away.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…

  
  



	4. J'onn: Temporary

"Sir, the vehicle is on approach," Agent Adler informed him as she stuck her head into the room.

 

J'onn had been sitting there since Kara had left, holding Alex's hand and just talking to her.  It didn't matter about what, he'd just talked.  It had probably been the longest conversation he'd held with one person in some time...even if it was one sided.  "Thank you," he said in response.  Agent Adler was gone a moment later.

 

He'd have to keep a distance from the Danvers.

 

It was going to odd for him since he'd forged a closer bond with Alex and Kara over the past several weeks.  He'd become used to them being around, especially Alex.  Keeping his distance was something he could do, the cameras within the base (and his powers) made it easier to check in without being close.  It would still be hard, though.

 

Certainly, he could leave the room before they got there, but he'd promised Kara that he wouldn't leave Alex's side...just in case.  One of them had been with her at all times since they'd been rescued by the DEO.  He didn't want to worry or let down Kara by leaving the room, even if it was just moments before.  The thought had just come to mind because J'onn hadn't wanted to make things harder or more difficult on Doctor Danvers.  

 

He heard them approach before he actually saw them, the hurried steps and the upset thoughts.  J'onn was on his feet and ready to exit by the time they made it to the door.  Looking back at Alex, he hoped that she woke up while he was gone.  J'onn needed his second in command back (and he needed to know that the person he considered a daughter was going to be okay).  Kara and Doctor Danvers entered the room together, Doctor Danvers had an arm wrapped around her adoptive daughter.  "Let me know if you need anything," he said quickly, keeping his eyes cast down he moved out quickly.  

 

Moving to his office, he immediately pulled up the feed from Alex's room.  He took a moment to watch them.  Kara was distancing herself, staying near the wall.  He was certain that it was to let Doctor Danvers have her time with Alex.  Letting out a sigh, he watched as Alex's mother brushed hair away from her face and then leaned over to kiss her forehead.  

 

Turning his head, he reached out and grabbed the tablet on his desk.  He started to go through the reports and digital paperwork that needed to be done.  Right now, he needed to be Hank Henshaw and he needed to make sure that the DEO was where they needed to be after everything that had happened.  This last encounter...it made for quite a bit more paperwork.  

 

There was a quick knock on his door and then Agent Torres popped her head in.  "Sir, Ms. Danvers is requesting us to run--"

 

"Whatever she needs, Torres," J'onn cut in quickly.  

 

"Understood, Sir."

 

He tried to focus on the reports and requests and everything else he had on his tablet paperwork-wise that he really needed to get done.  Nothing had really gotten done in over twenty-four hours and that meant that he was extremely far behind, he was _ never  _ behind.  He couldn't concentrate on work, however.  

 

A walk.

 

J'onn felt like he just needed to move.  He'd been sitting with Alex for so long and they'd been in those cells.  Getting out and walking, getting some fresh air, sounded like something he really needed.  He wasn't going to go far, just right outside, but he'd be close enough in case he was needed.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


He was having a hard time with keeping his distance, even though it had only been a few hours.  J'onn kept walking by, not close, but close enough he could look in.  Alex wasn't awake yet, wasn't awake  _ still _ .  He knew that he needed to get some sleep.  He wasn't leaving the DEO, though, he couldn't bring himself to do it. J'onn felt like he needed to be close by.  

 

Seeing the time, he walked to the medical room that Alex was staying in and knocked lightly on the door before opening it.  Both Kara and Doctor Danvers looked exhausted and worn.  Since he wasn't going to leave the base anyways, he figured he might as well make an offer.  "I just wanted to see if you two would like to go home for the evening?  I would be willing to stay with--"

 

"That's not necessary," Doctor Danvers told him quickly and a bit gruffly.  

 

"Thank you, though," Kara added gently as she smiled sadly up at him.

 

"If you need anything, I'll be on site," J'onn said, mostly to Kara.  Kara gave him a nod.  "Is there anything that you might require?  Dinner or--"

 

"Your agents have already seen to it," Doctor Danvers replied and threw a glare his way.  "They've been very  _ helpful _ .  I...I appreciate it."

 

J'onn looked over to the wall where the marathon of what he assumed had to be 'Doctor Who' was playing, getting a glimpse of the world that had been Kara and Alex's secret code while they'd been imprisoned.  "Just let me know if you need anything else," he told them and headed out.  It didn't seem like things could get any more awkward or tense, he was certain it was all something that Alex could feel during her unconscious state.

 

"Hank, wait," Kara said as she chased after him.  She looked around, he figured to see how alone they were right outside of Alex's room.  "I'm sorry about Eliza--"

 

"There's no need," J'onn assured gently.  "I understand her reasons."

 

"I think if Alex woke up, it would be easier.  She's asked me about ten times if I'm sure we have the best doctors looking after her," Kara explained.  "I just...thank you...for making her... _ us _ ...comfortable."

 

"There's no need to thank me."

 

"You didn't have to do this."

 

J'onn looked right at her.  "I think you know that I did."  Their eyes held one another's for a long quiet moment before Kara just nodded.  "Please, just remember that I can sit with her if you and Doctor Danvers need to have some time away.  You both need sleep, too.  You'll be no good to Alex if you're exhausted."

 

"You're right," Kara told him with a bit of a smile.  "I'm going to try to convince her to stay for a few more hours and then go sleep at my place."

 

"Just let me know and I will make sure you have a vehicle take you home."

 

Kara nodded and then walked back to the medical room.  He watched her go for a moment.  J'onn wished that one of his powers was that he could heal another person.  If he could even transfer that ability to Alex, he would without hesitation.  Letting out a sigh, he turned and headed for the cot that waited for him. 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Kara had woken him around three in the morning.  She'd basically seemed to be demanding that Doctor Danvers go home with her and get some sleep.  So, J'onn had taken over.  He'd slept enough, at least that was what he told himself.  

 

"I hope you don't mind the company so late," he told Alex after Kara and Doctor Danvers had left.  "I think that Kara isn't doing well with your mother here, which I think is new...for her.  Not because of mother/daughter things, but because of her hatred towards Hank Henshaw."

 

He was quiet for a moment, watching the show play.  

 

"I'll admit something to you that I won't admit to Kara," he said as he stared at the screen.  "I've been watching this all day.  Well, probably more listening than watching.  I wanted to know your secret code, to understand how this funny sad ancient man who reinvents himself over and over again traveling through space and time in a strange blue box entranced you both so much."  J'onn went quiet and watched the show.  

 

"You got my boots, right?" 

 

The quiet, gentle voice scared him, almost making him jump, which was weird for J'onn.  He looked over to see Alex staring at him with eyes just barely open.  It took him a moment, giving it a breath, before believing that she was really awake.  "Alex…"

 

"I _ liked _ those boots," she whispered.

 

A smile spread wide across his face.  "We got them."

 

"You're my hero," Alex told him weakly.

 

J'onn just stared at her, relief washing over her.  He realized then that he really should call Kara and let her know that Alex was awake, but he just wanted to sit there and talk with Alex first.  Alex had been out for over twenty-four hours and he just really wanted this time.  "Kara and your mother were here."

 

"How long have I been out?"

 

"A long time," he told her gently.

 

"J'onn…"

 

"I've lost track," he told her honestly.  "Well over a day."

 

"Have _ you  _ slept?"

 

"A little."

 

"Kara?"

 

"She's at home with Doctor Danvers...sleeping.  I should call her--"

 

"No," Alex said louder this time.  "No, let them sleep."  She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.  "But Kara...she's okay?"

 

J'onn reached out and took her hand.  "She's fine.  Frustrated with Doctor Danvers, but fine."

 

"Do I want to know how broken I am?" she questioned.

 

The doctors had been in since he'd left earlier when Doctor Danvers and Kara were there, so he hadn't gotten an update.  There was probably a report update on Alex in his inbox by now, but he hadn't checked since he'd forced himself to sleep.  "You are not broken," he said slowly.  Alex just stared at him.  He knew what she meant.  J'onn also knew that she wasn't pleased with his response and wanted him to get right to it.  "Your broken ribs will heal...your lung is bruised...and your leg…"  He stopped there and took a moment to let the other stuff settle in before continuing.  "You've already undergone the surgery to have a plate and screws put in your leg.  It's casted--"

 

"But I'll be able to walk on it okay?" Alex questioned quite seriously.  

 

J'onn stared at her for a long silent moment.  "It's going to take work, I won't lie to you."

 

"No secrets between us," she said as she squeezed his hand, still staring at him.  

 

He didn't need to read minds to know that Alex was scared.  "No secrets," J'onn repeated.  He let out a sigh.  "It's going to take anywhere from six weeks to eighteen months for you to recover," he informed her.  "You'll need to take it slowly, to keep your weight off of it for so long and then ease back onto using it, you'll have to go through physical therapy...and most importantly of all...you'll have to be patient."

 

Alex just stared at him and then closed her eyes.  "Tell me when I can wake up from this nightmare," she muttered.

 

"I should still call Kara," he said.  "I promised her."

 

"Call her," Alex said and then yawned.  "Tell her I'm awake and then let me talk to her."

 

It was clear that she was still tired, but that was to be expected.  Alex was healing and her body had  _ a lot _ of healing to do.  He pulled out his phone and dialed Kara, who immediately picked up.  "She's awake," J'onn told her.  "And she wants to talk to you."  He handed the phone to Alex, who seemed to almost have a hard time holding the phone up to her ear, though he wrote it off to exhaustion combined to how much she must hurt.

 

"Hey Kara," Alex whispered and closed her eyes as she talked.  "No.  Don't wake her up.  Sleep.  I'm not going anywhere."  J'onn watched as a smile formed on Alex's face.  "Mmhmm…"  The smile brightened.  " _ I love you _ ."  Finally, she opened her eyes again to look at him before holding out the phone.  " _ You _ should sleep, too."

 

"I already did."

 

"For  _ what _ ?  Three hours?"

 

"Four."

 

Alex just stared at him.

 

" _ You  _ should sleep," he told her and reached out to brush hair away from her face with his free hand, the other still holding tight to Alex.  "I can turn off this marathon if--"

 

"I like listening to it," she whispered as she closed her eyes.  

 

J'onn just sat there, watching over her.  She seemed suddenly peaceful.  The sleep she was in now was different to him than it had been previously.   Maybe it was because sleep was  _ her  _ choice this time.  Or maybe it was just his imagination.  Whatever it was, he was glad and relieved that Alex had woken up and was now sleeping peacefully.  

 

Sitting back in the chair, he held onto her hand, and he just watched as the Doctor and his companion ran.

 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Doctor Danvers and Kara arrived several hours later.  He'd already received a text from Kara explaining that her adoptive mother was  _ really _ not going to be in a good mood because Kara had turned off her alarm, so that she could sleep longer.  She was also not pleased with the fact that Kara hadn't woken her up when he'd called originally when Alex woke.

 

A knock at the door pulled his attention away from the episode that he and Alex had been watching.  It was Agent Adler standing there.  "Sir, they're pulling up now."  A breath later, she was gone as quickly as she'd appeared.

 

"Thank you," he said and started to get to his feet.  

 

"Wait, it's not over yet," Alex complained as she held tight to his hand.

 

"Your mother--"

 

" _ I _ ," she said with emphasis as she looked directly at him.  " _ I _ want you to stay."

 

"Alex--"

 

" _ Please _ ?"

 

They'd watched two episodes so far since she'd woken up again and she'd taken great joy in it.  So, he sat back down and gave up the fight, for now anyways.  J'onn wasn't sure how well they'd actually be able to watch the episode once her mother arrived.  There were several more minutes of silent watching, that was up until Doctor Danvers noisily pushed the door open.  

 

"Alex!" Doctor Danvers exclaimed and then rushed to try to hug Alex.

 

J'onn released Alex's hand, even though she'd held on.  He got up to make room for Kara too.  "I should give you three some time--"

 

"You said you'd finish watching this with me," Alex told him.

 

He watched as her mother seemed to hover so much that J'onn might consider it smothering normally if she hadn't been injured and finally awake.  "Another time."

 

"You can pause it," Eliza told Alex.  "You've seen all of these episodes before anyways."

 

"J--Hank hasn't," Alex defended.

 

It didn't seem like her mother cared and he understood.  There was much that Doctor Danvers didn't understand because she didn't know the whole truth or his relationship with her daughters.  "I'll be back in a while," he told Kara, who simply nodded and gave him an apologetic look.  He looked back at Alex as he pushed the door open.  Her mother and Kara seemed so happy to have her awake, but Alex in that moment looked miserable as she stared back at him.  

 

_ This was more important _ , he told himself.

 

Alex needed the time with her family.

 

More so, Doctor Danvers needed the time with Alex.

 

He pushed the door open and headed for his office to actually force himself through the paperwork that was certainly piling up.  

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"It's been  _ four _ days."

 

"I know," J'onn replied.

 

"Alex won't go home until you see her," Kara told him.  

 

For the past four days, the time since Alex had woken up, Doctor Danvers had insisted on staying and not going anywhere.  So, J'onn had kept his distance.  He'd stayed at the DEO, sleeping on the cot, but it hadn't been restful.  He'd taken solace in being able to focus on Alex and  _ knowing  _ that she was okay...that she wasn't in distress (except the one time that her pain meds hadn't been given to her and she'd ended up in immense pain, but he'd just picked up the phone and had his people take care of it).  It hadn't been easy, but he'd known that Doctor Danvers hadn't wanted him there.

 

J'onn tried to brush it off.  "Doctor Danvers--"

 

"Eliza is already on her way to my house.  I convinced her to go ahead of us so that she could change the bedding since Alex is going to stay with me," Kara explained.  " _ Please _ ?"

 

With a nod, they walked to where Alex was waiting alone.  This was the first time in so many days that Alex had been left alone.  Normally, he and Kara would keep watch (though, technically, they could both HEAR Alex if they were needed...so really, she hadn't been alone alone).  

 

When he entered Alex's room, he found her sitting up on the edge of the bed.  She was dressed in loose pajama pants and her jacket was already on.  She had only one shoe on, the other leg and foot casted.  J'onn had been keeping tabs on Alex's recovery by way of constantly harassing the doctors for updates.

 

"I hear you're being a stubborn patient," he said as he closed the door behind him, leaving only the three of them in the room together.

 

"They're kicking me out," Alex told him with a small smile.  "And I missed my marathoning buddy."

 

"You have your sister."

 

"It's not the same," Kara and Alex said in unison.

 

He smiled at that.  He'd missed them.  "Hopefully you'll be able to rest easier in a proper bed."

 

"Sir, please tell me that I'm not indefinitely benched," Alex practically pleaded.

 

"Alex," J'onn said slowly and seriously.  "You need to take it easy."

 

"So, I'll rest for a few days, but then I can come into work, right?" Alex questioned.

 

He was quiet for a long while.  

 

" _ J'onn, please _ ."

 

"Why don't we wait and see what the doctor says when you go in?"  Alex looked like he'd just she'd just been fired and given her the most horrible news at the same time.

 

"He's right, Alex," Kara said gently.  "You need to heal still."

 

"I'm going to go stir crazy."

 

"Let's just get to the first doctor's appointment and assessment first," J'onn offered as the best compromise he could come up with.  "Between your doctor and the three of us, we'll figure out the next step, okay?"

 

From the look on Alex's face, one of defeat and yet devastation, this plan didn't seem like something that she actually was pleased with.  "Okay," was all Alex replied with, not looking at either of them.  It was the quietest that he'd ever heard Alex and probably the most emotionally compromised.  J'onn swore that she looked like she was trying to hold it together, but just barely.  He hated upsetting her, but he didn't need her to agitate her injury any further or even make it worse.  

 

It killed him.

 

"Can I help you to the car?" he asked.

 

"No, I got it," Alex said, her voice a little louder though just as sad.

 

"Alex--" Kara started to argue.

 

"I have to work here," Alex told them.  "I don't--"

 

"No one's going to think  _ less _ of you."

 

He wanted to echo Kara's statements, but he knew Alex was just proud.  J'onn would happily  carry her out and he knew Kara would do the same.  This, though, was going to be Alex's fight...her recovery.  If he'd thought of this, he would have cleared the pathway from medical to the vehicle so that he  _ could _ carry her.  "I want you to let me know if there's anything that I can do for you in the meantime.  Anything I can get you."

 

"Thank you," Alex mumbled as she grabbed the crutches and then slowly lowered herself down, her injured leg not receiving any of her weight.  "Let's just go, Kara."

 

He had a feeling that Alex might be mad at him, but this was for the best.  J'onn just hoped that she understood that...later.  

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Not having Alex at the DEO wasn't easy.

 

Alex had been an integral member of his team for two years and the one that he knew that he could trust most.  There was also the fact that Alex was the only member of his team that knew that he was actually J'onn J'onzz.  Since revealing himself to both Danvers sisters, he'd felt freer.  

 

Kara was keeping him updated, but it had already been a week and he felt like he was falling behind with everything.  On top of all of that, Supergirl wasn't assisting them as much as she normally did.  J'onn understood, of course, that Kara was juggling Catco and helping Alex...but it was just different.

 

Lonely.

 

J'onn realized that it was lonely.

 

He missed the sisters.

 

He missed Alex especially.

 

He'd wanted to go visit Alex, Kara had suggested he do so as well, but Doctor Danvers was still in town.  J'onn wasn't sure how long Alex's mother was going to be around, but he just hoped that she was actually helping Alex rather than driving them both crazy.  

 

This was temporary.

 

Alex  _ was  _ going to get better.

 

Things  _ would  _ go back to normal.

 

It was just going to take time.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

TBC…

  
  



	5. Alex: Promises

"Please...just stop!" she shouted as loud as she could.  Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to push the world out.  It seemed like somehow she'd upset her leg because it started to throb uncontrollably.  She just couldn't stand it anymore.  Her mother just wouldn't stop or even listen to her.  Even though she meant well, it was too much for her to deal with.   

 

Alex was going crazy.  It wasn't even just stir crazy, it was because she felt like she was being smothered.  Kara was good at knowing when she needed her space and actually _ listened _ to what she said.  Her mother, however, didn't know how to do any of that...well, she did, but she wasn't capable of it it seemed when Alex was injured.

 

"Alex, I was just--" her mother tried to explain.

 

It had been  _ two weeks _ since she'd been home.  In that time, she'd been to her doctor twice...and J'onn hadn't come by once.  Kara kept telling her that he was busy with DEO business and Alex didn't feel like she could make a phone call (mainly because her mother wouldn't give her space).  

 

"Please," Alex whispered.  "Stop."

 

Kara wasn't home, which made this harder.  Her sister usually tried to intervene when her mother got too much for Alex to handle.  The problem was, Kara still needed to work.  It had been hard enough for her to take the time off at CatCo when Alex was at the DEO infirmary, let alone when she'd been brought home.  Apparently she'd gotten a lot of flack from Cat about it, but she had insisted that it was all worth it because she'd needed to be there for Alex.

 

"I need you to go home," Alex told her mother slowly.

 

"Alex...Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you," her mother said gently.  "I'm just trying to help.  You know that.  I just want to try to make this as easy as I can.  Why would you want me to go home?"

 

"I don't need it to be easy," Alex insisted.  "I need to do this  _ myself _ ."

 

"Alex, you have a family...you're  _ not _ in this alone."

 

"That's just it, Mom,  _ I am _ ," Alex told her.  "I'm the one with the metal in my leg and the stupid freaking cast."  She was  _ really _ not happy about the plaster cast.  She still wasn't allowed to put weight on it.  It was frustrating and stressful.  Even though she wasn't allowed to walk on it, she still could do things for herself...she could use the crutches.  She didn't need to be waited on.

 

"Alex--"

 

"No!" Alex snapped.  "Please, understand.  I just...I need to go to  _ my _ place and sleep in  _ my  _ bed...and I need to get around by myself.  I might not be one hundred percent for over a year, Mom.  I can't have you out here, babying me for that long.  I need to do it myself and figure it out."  It wasn't just that she needed to be able to be independent, it was that she felt weak with her mother there. 

 

Her mother seemed to soften and think it over.  "Okay," she said gently.  "I get it, Alex...and I'm sorry if I've been babying you…  I just…  I wanted to help.  I wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

 

It wasn't like she'd won, but it was so nice to hear that her mother was acknowledging and seemed to understand what she had been saying.  Alex needed to hear that.  "I know and I love you for it, Mom.  I do."

 

"I love you, Baby," her mother said as she sat down next to her.  "I just…  Please, if I go home, can you at least stay here for a few more days?  Just to make sure you feel confident enough before going back to your apartment?"

 

It was almost a plea and Alex found herself nodding.  A compromise.  Alex could make that compromise.  "I can do that."

 

"I can look up the next flight--"

 

"Tomorrow," Alex pushed and reached across to take her mother's hand in hers and squeezed.  She let her head drop to her mother's shoulder while her mother's other arm reached behind her to hold her.  "Family dinner tonight."

 

"I like the sound of that."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Are you  _ sure _ you're going to be okay?" 

 

"Kara--"

 

"I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to sound like Eliza!  I know there's a  _ reason  _ she needed to go home--"

 

"Yeah, she was driving us  _ both _ crazy."

 

Kara smiled at her in response, like she was too embarrassed to admit that Alex was right.  Alex knew better.  She knew Kara.  This was going to be the first day since her mother had flown out that Alex would be left alone in Kara's apartment.  She could do it, the crutches were a pain, but she could manage.  Plus, she was already feeling better without the hovering or smothering that her mother had been doing.  

 

"I'll be fine," Alex tried to assure.  "And if I have a problem, I'll call you.  But right now, you better fly...your boss needs her coffee, remember?"

 

So, Kara left her.  

 

Alone.

 

Finally.

 

It was so nice to finally be left alone.  She just relaxed and laid back on Kara's bed, staring up at the ceiling...and being absolutely bored out of her mind.  Sometimes there were needs for vacations, but those should really happen on tropical beaches with a fru fru umbrellaed cocktail in your hand...not this.  Alex wanted to be helpful, wanted to contribute, wanted to be not bored out of her mind.  

 

This was going to suck.

 

How long until she could go back to work?

 

How long until she could actually put  _ weight _ on her leg?

 

Well, she sort of knew those answers and it was killing her.  

 

Alex had already marathoned way too many shows.  She was beyond caught up on TV.  Worst of all, she was just sick of TV...of movies...of idly lying there and vegging out.  She needed to do something...to leave Kara's apartment...to help.  

 

This was worse than death.

 

This was purgatory.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Boredom was winning.

 

Alex heard a knock at the door and immediately sat up.  Who could be there?  Who would be visiting Kara's apartment at this hour?  Kara was  _ always  _ working during the day.  Cat Grant always had her sister running around fetching coffee and lunch...and basically  _ everything. _  So, who would be knocking at the door?

 

Another knock.

 

Stumbling, Alex tried to grab both crutches, but only one would come at first grasp.  Carefully, she moved herself into position and groaned at the way her leg protested.  Alex let out a quiet gasp of pain.  That reminded her, she should probably take her pain meds.  There just hadn't seemed like a need if she was just lying there.  She managed to grab the other crutch and her attempt to stand, only on the one good leg, left her letting out a short breathy cry before collapsing back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.  

 

It wasn't going to stop her.  She noticed the knocking had stopped, but she was determined to get up and prove to herself that she  _ could  _ do it.  Alex had hobbled around the apartment on the crutches when Kara was there, so she could do it now.  It took a few more painful attempts, but finally she got up and her eyes were on the floor as she hobbled out of the bedroom.  The pair of boots that came into view made her head snap up, which caused her to fall backwards.

 

Alex, however, didn't find the floor beneath her.  Instead, J'onn had grabbed her and hauled her back until she was balanced once again.  She let out a breath as she stared at him.  It was  _ good  _ to see him.   "What?" she asked surprised and slightly irritated given the effort that it had taken her to just get up.  She also knew that he didn't like to actually use his powers if he could help it.  How had he gotten in?  Had he phased through the door?  "How?"

 

There was a clank between their feet.  Alex immediately looked down and frowned, trying to figure out what the crumpled spheric metal object was.  Then it hit her.  "You broke off the door knob?" Alex questioned in a baffled tone.  Kara was really not going to be pleased to come home to find that her door had been damaged.  Normal people didn't just have their door knobs pulled off like that.  

 

"You sounded...distressed."

 

She just stared at him for a long moment.  "We could have gotten you a key."  He had obviously been listening for her with his powers.  Alex really couldn't blame him for that since she hadn't blamed Kara for doing the same thing.  "I'm fine...just...well, no."  Alex looked right at him.  "No, I'm _ not _ fine."

 

"I would ask you to let me help you to a chair or back to bed, but I'm afraid of the wrath that might incur."

 

"You are a wise, wise man, J'onn J'onzz," Alex told him quite seriously as she started to move towards the couch.  "I will, however, allow you get me an ice pack from the freezer."  Alex motioned in the general direction of the fridge.  She was feeling a migraine coming on, likely from the pain coupled with the almost falling and weird unbalanced thing that had occurred.  The ice was for her neck, in hopes that she could chase away whatever pain was trying to invade her head.  

 

"I can manage that," he said as he moved away from her.  

 

Settling onto the couch, she carefully propped her leg up.  Alex glared at the cast on her leg for  a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh.  The idea of not being able to do her job for over a year was killing her, but she knew that there were things that she  _ could  _ do, if they'd just let her.  When she looked over, J'onn was standing there with ice pack and a dish towel in hand.  Grateful, she took them.  "Thank you."

 

"I know you asking for help isn't easy," he said gently as he found a seat.  

 

He was right.

 

He knew her.

 

Wrapping the ice pack in the towel, she put it on her neck and sucked in a breath.  "We were supposed to check in…"

 

"I'm checking in."

 

"It's been  _ two weeks _ ," she pointed out.

 

"And you still can't put weight on it."

 

Alex opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, and looked away.  She hated this.  "I can't just stay home until the doctor says I can put weight on it," she told him as she turned to him again.  "I need to feel useful.  I need to do  _ something _ ."

 

"All I can offer you right now is paperwork, Alex, and I know that you don't especially appreciate that task."

 

She didn't.

 

He was right.

 

For a long moment, she just stared at him.  Alex realized that the reason that she was so frustrated in that moment was that she expected more...more from  _ herself. _  Sure, the fully healed window was something ridiculous.  Six weeks to eighteen months.  Alex was hoping for six weeks.  In all honesty, she was hoping for four.  She'd wanted to push herself and be able to speed her recovery along, expecting to be able to put weight on it and at least walk on her own two feet.  

 

That hadn't happened.

 

"What's really bothering you, Alex?"

 

"I…"

 

"You're lucky you're alive, you know that," J'onn reminded.  "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

 

Did he really expect less?

 

"I don't know," she mumbled and looked down.  As she thought about it more, she knew.  She knew deep down and it scared her.  It was something that Alex hadn't even brought up to Kara.  Really, Kara and J'onn were the only ones in the world that she'd ever admit it to.  The reason she hadn't said anything was because she didn't want to dwell on it and she didn't want to put that weight on them, especially not on Kara.  

 

"You do," he pushed.

 

Alex looked up, meeting his eyes.  "I'm afraid," she barely whispered.  She could feel tears threatening to fall at that confession, but she held them back.  

 

"About what?"

 

"About this," Alex said as she dropped the ice to the couch and grabbed her injured leg with both hands.  "What if it doesn't heal the same?  What if I don't recover the way I want to?  What if I can't go back to work and do my job?"  She paused for a moment, swallowing down what pushed to break her down.  "What if I can't do the job that I had?  The one that I love?"

 

J'onn seemed to take that all in.  The silence that hung between them concerned Alex for a moment.  "It's okay to be afraid," he finally said.  

 

"I like to be in control."

 

"I can understand that."

 

Of course he did, he liked to be in control too.

 

"I just...I need to be doing something besides being here at home," Alex pressed.  "At this point, I'd honestly opt for the paperwork, at least I'd be contributing."

 

"I did promise a compromise."

 

"You did."

 

"I like to keep promises."

 

"Please do."

 

J'onn stared at her for a long moment.  "When's your next appointment?"

 

"Three days," Alex told him.  "He's not going to take the cast off...or if he does, he pretty much promises to put on a new one.  This thing is horrible, the itching alone might drive me crazy."

 

"Ask your doctor if you can return for a few hours to do in-house paperwork."

 

"Do I need a doctor's note?" she teased.

 

"Yes."

 

Alex just stared at him.  He was serious.  "J'onn--"

 

"Alex, I know you want to get back and I appreciate your eagerness, but your health and recovery is more important."

 

"You sound like Kara."

 

"Well, two of us are on the same page, someone else just needs to get there," J'onn told her, his eyes not leaving her.

 

Alex looked away after a moment.  She was disappointed.  It wasn't just in herself, but in him.  She knew what he was saying made sense, that if it was Kara that Alex would be insisting the same thing.  It was hard, though, being benched and not being able to even  _ see _ the game.  She was completely sidelined and couldn't even be at the DEO for moral support.  

 

"This road won't be easy, but I believe in you.  You can do this, Alex.  You're strong."

 

"I just wish we could bottle alien super healing, I could use a dose of that right now," Alex admitted.  She'd thought a lot about that.  Too bad Erndine hadn't experimented on her, maybe she would have gotten lucky and ended up a little stronger and a little more able to protect Kara.  It was a hard thing to be a big sister and be human to a superpowered alien younger sister.

 

"If I could give you my ability to heal, I would," J'onn told her sincerely.  

 

"Three days," she whispered to herself.  

 

"It will be here sooner than you realize."

 

"It feels like so much longer," she corrected him seriously and full of emotion as she looked back at him.  It felt like the day that her injury would heal in any way was forever away, even though logically she knew that wasn't true.  

 

"You're not in this alone."

 

"But I am."

 

"You know better.  You have Kara...you have me...together, we're going to get you back to full strength."

 

Alex wanted to believe him.  She wanted to know that that was what lay in her future, but she also knew that her doctor wouldn't say any of those things.  Kara liked to think that Alex's doctor was just into 'tough love' in order to push her and to keep her from getting her hopes up for a faster recovery.  Alex just thought that she was going to be in that cast forever...at least that's how it felt right now.

 

"Promise me something?" Alex requested quietly.  

 

"What is it?"

 

"Promise me that you'll watch over Kara while I'm not there?" she asked gently.  "I know she's Supergirl and she's Kryptonian, but she's still Kara Danvers.  She needs someone to watch over her and to step in in case she can't see that she's about to do something stupid or reckless or flat out dangerous.  If I can't be there, I need to know that someone else is in order to ensure that she's going to come home and curl up on this couch and trade ice cream cartons with me while we watch 'Game of Thrones'."

 

J'onn nodded and then spoke, like it was the easiest thing that had been ever requested of him.  "I promise."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


They laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling in silence.  Alex was so glad to be home, but at the same time...she was having a hard time distancing herself (in a normal way) from Kara.  They'd been so close lately, living together, and spending pretty much all of their time together (that was when Kara was home from work and Supergirl duties).  Not having Kara right there, especially at night, it was going to be...different.

 

"What's wrong?" Kara finally asked.

 

Alex rolled her head to find Kara staring back at her.  She knew this was silly, she'd see Kara.  "I just...I'm going to miss this…"

 

"Us lying on your bed together not talking to each other and then talking about what's going on?" Kara questioned as a smile formed on her lips.

 

"I'm going to miss this...yeah...and I'm going to miss us spending more time together," Alex told her.  "I guess I've been spoiled."

 

"And here I thought I was starting to drive you crazy," Kara teased.  "There was a lot of 'you sound like Eliza' remarks."

 

"Well, you did," Alex conceded with a shrug.  "I can't lie about that…  You want me to be truthful, right?"

 

Kara laughed.  They laid there staring at each other for a moment.  "You know, I guess we  _ would _ be the best roommates," she brought up.  "Neither one of us is going to be dating--"

 

"Hey, hey...I  _ could _ date someone," Alex countered.

 

"Oh-kay," Kara half teased and then laughed.  "Let's be honest, Alex...you're going to background check your date ahead of time and then have a gun strapped to your hip."

 

"Dating can be  _ dangerous _ ," she told her sister seriously, which only seemed to make Kara laugh more.  Alex wanted them to both be able to have lives...to be normal, but it seemed more and more like that was unlikely and that it would only end in pain.  Alex didn't wish that on Kara at all, she'd been through enough already.  "Though with what we do...there's really no room for either of us to date.  We both know that it wouldn't work...not with how the world is."

 

"And you know my secret, so that's a plus."

 

"Yeah, you can fly right into the window...which is also dangerous...and sit on the couch in that costume of yours."

 

"Sometimes eating ice cream or pizza right away is more important than changing into something else," Kara defended.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, but then laughed.  "We'd have to have a bigger apartment."

 

"And we'd need  _ my _ couch because it's just more comfortable," Kara pointed out.  

 

"My couch is fine!"

 

"Your couch has no squish!"

 

"Maybe we can find a place with a better covert entrance for Supergirl."

 

"Alex?" Kara asked after a moment.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You  _ are  _ going to be okay."

 

Alex just nodded for a moment as she tried to think about what she wanted to say to Kara.  She'd been protecting her for nearly half their lives and so it was hard for Alex to let Kara know that she wasn't as strong as she'd tried to be all this time.  "I'm just...worried," she said, feeling like in that moment that was the best word she could use.  It was the closest word to what she was feeling that felt Kara-appropriate in that breath.  Alex's voice broke a bit, but she kept the tears back.  There was no use in breaking down and crying.  "I hate this...that I can't even be useful."

 

"You've been doing  _ some _ DEO stuff," Kara said slowly.  There was clearly concern all over her sister's face.

 

"It's  _ not  _ the same, though, Kara," Alex told her sadly.  "It's not  _ my job _ ."

 

"You're going back to the doctor in two weeks," Kara reminded.

 

"I was Googling--"

 

"Again?" 

 

Alex shrugged.  "I can't help it.  I'm helpless right now.  I can't do anything and it sucks.  I have  _ no control _ and you know--"

 

"Oh, I'm  _ aware _ of how you get when you aren't the one in charge of things."

 

"This is  _ worse _ , Kara," Alex tried to explain.  "The doctor said that  _ maybe  _ next time that he'll approve me to go in for light paperwork."  She paused for a moment and swallowed hard.  "When I was researching, it says that most people have to wait six to eight weeks to even start to put any percentage of weight onto the leg...let alone start physical therapy...and then the physical therapy is usually about flexibility and not really strengthening it."

 

"Well, you need to have flexibility in your leg, Alex--"

 

"I know, I know it's important...but that's _ so _ far away, Kara…"

 

They stared at each other for a long time in silence.

 

"Will you stay...tonight?  Please?" Alex requested.  

 

Kara smiled at her.  "You know I will stay with you whenever you want."  She sat up in bed and looked down at Alex.  "But...I think that what we really need right now is ice cream…"

 

"You're trying to fatten me up," Alex accused teasingly.  

 

"You've uncovered my master plan," Kara played along with a short laugh.  She moved from the bed and headed out of Alex's bedroom.  Slowly, she adjusted her position so that she was sitting up, trying not to jar her leg too much.  

 

For over two weeks, she'd wanted to come home...to sleep in her own bed...and now it just seemed like she was going to be more disconnected from everything.  Alex wasn't sure if she was going to survive it...to keep her sanity.  She knew that she needed to take it one day at a time.  Tonight, though, she just needed Kara to be close.

 

Kara returned with two spoons and two pints of ice cream.  "You know...maybe I should prep some meals for you--" 

 

"Kara," Alex said slowly with a smile.  "I have to figure it out myself."

 

"No, you don't."  Kara perched at the foot of the bed so that she faced her sister before handing  Alex a spoon and container of ice cream.  "Because I'm your sister...and you are obligated to let me help you  _ especially  _ when you don't want it."

 

Alex stared at her for a long moment and took a bite of her ice cream.  After savoring the bite, she tilted her head slightly as she eyed Kara.  "I really don't think that's really part of the sister handbook."

 

"If the roles were reversed--"

 

"You don't get sick or hurt...except that one time--"

 

"But if I did!"

 

Letting out a sigh, Alex knew that she was right.  "Okay…  You're right."

 

Kara seemed extremely happy with Alex admitting that.  She sparkled and beamed for a moment before scooping up another bite of ice cream.  "You can't get rid of me so easily…"

 

"You, I  would never get rid of." 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


TBC...


	6. Kara: Not the Same

The doctor's appointment hadn't gone well.

 

Kara had actually scheduled time off in advance so that she could take Alex and be there for moral support (and driving).  Her sister had voiced her concerns that somehow her body wouldn't heal properly and she wouldn't be able to act as an agent at the DEO any longer.  Through the last few weeks, Kara had insisted that things would be fine.  She'd been the optimist and had tried to keep spirits up.  

 

She'd been wrong.

 

It really hadn't been that horrible, but to Alex, Kara could tell that it was like her world had been taken away from her.  They'd expected progress and there was, but it wasn't enough for Alex.  Her recovery wasn't really something that Alex felt like she had any control in.  

 

They were at six weeks.

 

The plaster cast was taken off because the bones were remodeling nicely.  An air cast was put in place instead.  Alex could even put  _ partial _ weight on that leg.  That was something!  As far as Kara was concerned, that was leaps and bounds.  For Alex, it was a let down.  She was also going to start physical therapy that would start with a therapist working with her at home.  No work, though.  The doctor wouldn't clear her to go into work at the DEO.  That was what Kara felt had completely destroyed Alex.  

 

They had to be patient.

 

She was healing well.

 

It all looked good.

 

The doctor was confidant that Alex would regain full use of her leg, but he still couldn't lock in a time for her to return to work, when she would be at full strength and could go back into the field.   _ That _ was what Alex couldn't handle.  The not knowing.  The lack of being in control.  

 

None of the good mattered for Alex.

 

So, Kara had tried to cheer her up and offered to stop and get Chinese and ice cream, but Alex hadn't wanted any of it.  Instead, they'd gone straight to Alex's place and they'd barely been in the door and Alex was trying to get her to go.  Kara couldn't bring herself to leave her sister, though.  Now she was standing in the living room wondering if she needed to be the pushy sister and force Alex to talk to her.

 

Alex was mad, upset, and maybe even grieving...but that didn't mean that she could just lock herself away until she was fully healed.  That wasn't how it worked.  That wasn't okay.  Space and time.  They were two things that Kara had an issue with.  Alex was scared, she'd told Kara that...so maybe that was really what her sister needed, but on Kara's terms.  

 

She wouldn't just abandon her.

 

She wouldn't give her too much time.

 

She wouldn't stop being her sister.

 

So, Kara took a few minutes to figure out how she was going to do this.  Alex was actually crying and Kara knew that she shouldn't use her powers, but she couldn't help it.  This wasn't like Alex, but she'd had such a tough six weeks..and Kara was so worried.  The only reason that Alex was even hurt was because of her.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


She'd been gone for no more than an hour.  

 

Kara returned to Alex's with a few days' worth of prepared food, both fresh and frozen.  Frozen really wasn't the way to go, but sometimes it was a necessity.  There was also ice cream.  She'd stocked Alex's cupboards with snacks.  Her fridge was stocked with the prepared foods, fresh fruit and veggie snacks, bottled waters, and then gatorade.  

 

Kara had the special prize that she'd bought Alex and then grabbed the Chinese food she'd picked up for Alex, and a bottle of water.  Moving to the bedroom door, she couldn't hear Alex's crying anymore.  Sucking in a deep breath, Kara knocked and waited, like she knew she should even though she wanted to just barge right in.

 

"I'm not up for talking right now, Kara," she heard Alex say.  There was still clearly upset in her sister's voice and that broke Kara's heart.  

 

Waiting a moment to focus on speaking gently and calmly, Kara pushed out a breath before she spoke through the door.  "Alex, I know you're upset, that you're frustrated, that you're scared."  She stopped for a beat.  Of everything that Alex was going through, that was gutting Kara the most, for her sister to be scared.  Growing up, Kara had always looked up to Alex, her sister had always seemed so strong and brave to her.  So, this...this was hard.  "I know you want space and I'll give it to you, just please...let me bring in your dinner and then I'll go.  I picked up some things, just so you'd have them on hand.  We didn't go grocery shopping before we came back, so I tried to remember the best I could."  

 

Silence.

 

Kara waited a few minutes.  Alex hadn't said anything and it was disheartening.  "Alex?  Say something?"

 

It was quiet for another long minute until Alex finally spoke.  "Okay."

 

That was enough.  Kara opened the door slowly and found that Alex was lying on her side with her back to the door.  That was fine.  Kara just wanted to make sure that Alex had something to eat.  Maybe her sister just really needed this time to process.  She set the box of food down with the water alongside it.  Finally, she reached over and set the prize in front of Alex's hands.  The prize was a medium sized squishy stuffed panda that was just the right size for cuddling.  If she couldn't be there to provide any kind of comfort for her sister, she wanted Alex to have someone...something to be able to hug when she needed it.  It wasn't the same, but she still hoped her sister loved it.  "I love you," Kara said softly before heading out. 

 

"I love you, too...and thank you."

 

Kara paused at the door, her hand on the door frame.  She looked over her shoulder and looked at Alex's still form for a moment.  "You're welcome."  She allowed a small smile before she headed out of the apartment.  It was hard, to just leave Alex especially when she was so upset, but the reason that Alex was back at her apartment was so that she could take care of herself (at least as much as possible).  

 

She wouldn't be far.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


There had been a heavy need for Supergirl that day and Kara was feeling it.  She'd put out of a fire, rescued a little old lady from getting run over by a runaway vehicle, and had managed to capture a Fort Rozz escapee.  That was just the Supergirl side of it, that didn't count the fact that Cat Grant was having a very 'needy' day, though Ms. Grant would never consider it that.  She'd been constantly running between Ms. Grant's office and nearly everywhere in between.  

 

"You need some rest."

 

Kara turned to see J'onn standing there in the hall of the DEO.  She'd been in and out of the DEO all day and this was the first time she'd seen him.  "I still have a lot to get done," she told him.  

 

"Do you need some help?"

 

"Have you talked to Alex?"

 

"She hasn't returned my calls or texts," J'onn replied with a bit of a bite in his voice.  He was worried and rightfully so.  "That's not like her."

 

"I think she's a little less...intimidated by you now that she knows...you," she admitted as she  realized that they were possibly in earshot of others.  Kara nervously swayed a bit, wishing there was some emergency that could give her an escape.  He was staring at her, wanting information, she could feel it.  She was trying to keep from looking him right in the eyes, afraid that she might give away that something was bothering her.

 

"Is there something you want to share with me about Alex?"

 

"If Alex asks, you forced it out of me," Kara said.  She knew that she shouldn't because Alex had requested time and space, that's what Alex felt like she needed.  Kara just felt like Alex had been asking for too much of that and she was honestly worried.  The look he gave her was enough for her to understand that they both knew that Alex wouldn't believe that.  Letting out a sigh, Kara just wished that things had gone easier for her sister.  "I think Alex is having a harder time than everyone realizes."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"She's doing paperwork, but she's not even in here," Kara said as she motioned around.  "She hates it.  She hates being home all the time, but she doesn't want Eliza there and she doesn't want me to hover."  She paused for a moment.  "It's getting to her.  I think that maybe you really should go see her."

 

"You said that the doctor said that she's recovering well and that she can start to put partial weight on it...that she has an air cast on and she's doing physical therapy at home," J'onn said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Please...just go and see her," Kara practically pleaded.  

 

"Kara--"

 

"She doesn't  _ want _ to  _ see me _ ...and she  _ might _ tell you to go away, but you can't just _ accept _ that."

 

"I thought I wasn't quite as intimidating anymore?"

 

Kara allowed a smile.  "That's true."  Ever since J'onn had come out as himself to Alex and told her what had happened to Jeremiah, Alex had been almost sweeter around him.  Now Kara knew why, it was because J'onn had sworn to protect Alex, to protect them both.  The three of them had grown closer and they were a family.  Kara was fairly certain that Alex was always going to be his favorite and she was okay with that.  "But she'll _ listen _ to you."

 

"Any tips?"

 

"Think about what she's asked of us, everything she's said that we've put off because of her injury...and find a way to make it work," Kara said quietly.  It wasn't that she disagreed with J'onn's decision to keep Alex out of the DEO until the doctor cleared her, but now with all the time that had passed all she could think was how it was affecting Alex and in a negative way.  

 

"Kara--"

 

"I'm not telling you to let her go out in the field," she told him quickly.  "I'm just asking you to go see her and to try...to try to think of her...you'll...you'll see.  Just  _ please _ , go see her?"

 

"Okay."

 

It wasn't a lot to ask, she knew.  It was just to the point where Alex had had too much time and space away from all of them, especially from J'onn.  Her sister needed this, she really did.  Sometimes, they all needed to be pushed, this time it was Alex who needed the push.  "Okay,"  she repeated in response and then left him.  "And...could you maybe not break the door this time?" she requested with a small smile.  Kara held out her hand, a key in the palm.  "I got you something."

 

It wasn't just that she was worried about Alex, but honestly Kara was getting a little lonely.  She missed her big sister.  She missed their nights of fighting over potstickers and switching containers of ice cream as they binge watched television shows.  She missed that normal family aspect of her life.  The fact that she normally saw Alex at the DEO hadn't gone unnoticed on Kara's part either.  Life was different right now and it was just getting harder, Alex seemed farther.  They had to do something.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Kiera!"

 

Kara closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath before moving towards her boss' office with a polite smile on her face.  "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

 

"Don't think that I've noticed how much--"

 

"James and Winn have covered for me?" Kara supplied.  They'd had this conversation before and it was getting old.  "My sister--"

 

"She's not dying, though."

 

Thank the universe that she wasn't.  Kara had been running around ragged and she was in need of a break from all of the stress (both from worrying over Alex and CatCo) and then she'd been trying to keep National City safe as Supergirl.  "No," Kara said slowly and reminding herself that she needed to stay calm.  "She's going through a hard time."

 

"If you need to take time off--"

 

"No, Ms. Grant, I'm sorry, I really am," Kara rambled on and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to remember that she couldn't just quit.  She loved this job, even if Cat Grant wasn't always boss of the year material.  Kara knew that Cat bringing up 'time off' meant that she was going to basically fire her or suggest that she work in the mail room or something like that.  "I'll arrange my time better, I swear."

 

Cat just eyed her for a moment.  "If I need to get another assistant--"

 

"It won't be necessary, I promise," she said quickly.  Kara sucked in a steadying breath and waited a beat.  "Is there something else that you needed?  Layouts?"

 

"Actually...yes."

 

"I'll get them--"

 

"Don't be over there making a fool of yourself--"

 

"I'll be quick, I promise," Kara said, trying to keep the smile on her face.  She ducked out of Cat's office and made a beeline for James', letting her smile fall.  It was a mask she was wearing, a facade of what Cat Grant expected of her.  It was one that she wasn't sure if she could keep up and was just glad that the day wasn't dragging by.  

 

Knocking on the smooth glass of James' office door, even though it was open, she looked up and found Lucy there with James.  "I'm sorry, Ms. Grant just wanted--"

 

"Kara?  You okay?" Lucy was the first to ask, but it was obvious that she'd beaten James to it by seconds.

 

"I'm--I'm just worried about my sister," Kara said honestly and brought the smile back in order to try to mask her internal feelings.  She knew that around James and Winn she didn't have to be so guarded, but Lucy...even though she was liking her more and more (even if she was dating James), she wasn't sure how much of herself she could trust with the other woman.  "I just need the layouts.  Ms. Grant is really in a hurry today," Kara explained as she looked to James.  "Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she's timing me."

 

"She didn't seem that controlling earlier," Lucy observed.

 

"I'm just on a  _ special  _ list," Kara told her.

 

James was moving and getting her the layouts a moment later, concern was clearly written all over his face.  Kara had told him and Winn how hard Alex had been taking everything and how  _ she  _ was taking it.  This isolation from Alex was really taking a toll on her and those closest to her had noticed.  So, how could she not share it with them?  She had to be able to trust those closest to her.  "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here," James offered as he handed her the layouts.

 

" _ We're  _ here," Lucy said as she moved to James' side.  "I promise, I'm a good listener."

 

"Thanks," Kara said politely as she gripped the layouts.  "I better...go."  

 

Sometimes on days like these, she wondered if she should have taken up J'onn on his DEO job offer.  As hard as this was, she knew that she'd never seen Winn or James if she worked with the DEO.  CatCo helped her balance out her life, even though sometimes it didn't seem that way since she was on call twenty-four/seven.  As much as Kara loved being Supergirl and the feeling of actually giving back to National City and the world, Kara still longed for that 'normal' life she'd strived for since she'd landed on Earth.  CatCo was her 'normal'.  

 

"Ms. Grant, the layouts," Kara said as she presented them onto her boss' desk.

 

"Thank you, Kiera," Cat simply replied as she began to look over the layouts.  "Confirm my meeting."

 

" _ Meeting _ ?"

 

Her question earned a pointed glare from Cat.  "Yes, my meeting with that journalist from Central City Picture News...see if she has what it takes to make the move here."

 

"I'll confirm it," Kara said even though she had no idea what her boss was talking about.  Maybe she'd scheduled in the meeting and Kara had just missed it.  Whatever it was, she just hoped that it went well and there weren't any more complications with the day.  

 

When she got back to her desk, she found that Cat had been right.  She had an appointment with an Iris West.  So, Kara picked up her phone and dialed the number on file.  "Ms. West?  Hi.  I'm Kara, I'm Ms. Grant's assistant.  I was just confirming your appointment--"  She waited as the woman on the other end spoke.  "Okay.  Right.  I'll let her know.  Thank you."  That was that, appointment confirmed.  Kara logged it into the scheduling system and then glanced at her cell phone.  Tapping the button on the phone, she saw that she had no missed calls or texts, but she smiled at the picture of her and Alex she had as a screensaver on her phone.  She let out a sigh and just hoped that J'onn was actually going to see Alex.  Kara had planned to stop by and make sure Alex had dinner and maybe actually talk to her sister later.  Getting to her feet, she tapped her phone for a moment, the smiling picture of her and Alex making her long for time with her sister even more.  

 

Moving to the doorway of Ms. Grant's office, she poked her head in.  "Ms. Grant?  Your appointment with Ms. West has been confirmed."

 

"Excellent," Cat responded.  "Get the editor of Central City's little paper and patch them through to me."

 

"Right away."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The day went by relatively quickly.  Ms. Grant had dismissed her once her final appointment had appeared and Kara hadn't questioned it.  Instead, she'd headed straight to the DEO in order to distract herself.  There had to be something going on in National City or somewhere else that might require the attention of Supergirl.

 

It was still so odd to arrive at the DEO without Alex there, it just seemed different.  Kara swore that people talked less amongst themselves and the quiet was what felt so creepy.  When J'onn (as Henshaw) was there, he was normally grumpier than normal.  She'd noticed that quickly and had chalked it up to Alex not being there as well, but no one seemed to respond differently.  

 

"No Henshaw?" Kara questioned.

 

"He's out," Agent Vasquez filled her in.

 

"Oh," she whispered.  She had to hope that that meant he was out visiting Alex.  If that was the case, he could take all the time in the world.  

 

"That doesn't mean that we couldn't use your help, though."

 

"Well, I'm here, tell me what you need."

 

Vasquez gave her a smile before turning and typing furiously into the keyboard in front of her.  "We've already got a team out in the field.  It's nothing too serious.  We've handled these kinds of aliens before, the real harm they pose is if they get spooked."

 

"I would think that they wouldn't appreciate us capturing them and locking them up," Kara put out there.  Vasquez brought up a picture of one, but didn't recognize the species.  It was rather tall and slender, you could see the skeletal bones pressing against the thin sickly grey skin.  The fingers and the toes were tight together and long.  The skull was oval and elongated.  It looked like something from a nightmare.  "This is from Fort Rozz?"

 

"Not sure.  We just call them Amblers…  They're similar to what we call Vultures.  They're scavengers, they eat dead flesh, but they don't need as much.  They're zombie-like.  They're not so bright and they're easy to lure into a secure trailer."

 

"You just need a supervisor?" 

 

"I was going to consider you peace of mind."

 

Kara smiled at her.  "You are so sweet."

 

"I was thinking that you're sort of a fail safe."

 

"I'll take that too."

 

"How's Agent Danvers?" Vasquez asked.

 

"She's doing better, she just wants to be back."

 

"We want that, too."

 

Kara knew that she was telling the truth.  She probably got a lot less of J'onn's snapping because she ran the command center, but Alex just balanced things there.  She'd never appreciated Alex's role in the DEO more than she did in that moment.  With J'onn making the line of succession to acting directive a secret (though it was obviously Alex before), Kara had no idea who would fall into that role should it be needed if Alex wasn't around.  The last thing they needed was for General Lane to step up (again).  

 

"Let them know I'm on my way," Kara told her with a smile after glancing over at the map on her screen to make sure she knew the location she needed to head in.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


TBC…

  
  



	7. J'onn: Best Prize Ever

Keeping his mind tuned to Alex when she was within a certain vicinity had become habit for J'onn.  Normally, this was only something he did in the DEO, but now...he found himself worrying about her more.  He stood outside of the door, wondering if Alex really wanted him there.  Though he knew that he shouldn't use his powers in this way, he didn't want to push her.  The feelings that he felt, though, it was enough to tell him that Kara had been right to send him to check on Alex.

 

Sadness.

 

Despair.

 

He brought his hand up and knocked on the door, gentle but loud enough that Alex would be able to hear him.  The key that Kara had given him was in his pocket, just in case.  He saw now why he needed it.  It wasn't likely because Alex couldn't make her way to the door, but rather if she was in such an emotional state that she refused to answer it.  J'onn stood there, waiting and listening.  He was trying to be patient, but it was difficult.

 

J'onn could feel Alex, though.  He could sense that she was coming and a few minutes later, he could actually  _ hear _ the clacking of the crutches.  Eventually, the door was opened and he found an exhausted and quite irritated Alex looking at him.  He put on a smile for her.  "Hi Alex."

 

"You know...I know Kara gave you a key--"

 

"I didn't want to scare you again."

 

"Well, Kara also texted me and said that if I didn't, I might end up needing to replace my door," Alex told him as she hobbled back on her crutches.

 

He entered and closed the door behind him.  J'onn immediately noticed that she was putting weight on it, but she didn't look good to him.  It wasn't that she looked sick, it was just...she didn't have the same spark that he was used to seeing.  There was a sadness about her.  Maybe even defeat?  It worried J'onn and he could tell that Kara was right in asking him to see Alex.  "I thought you weren't talking to Kara?"

 

"She still texts...a lot."

 

"She's worried."

 

Alex moved to the couch and lowered herself down before replying.  "I know," she said, sounding like she was in a bit of pain.  He tried to ignore it, to keep his concern from showing.  "I just...I needed some space."

 

"I think that your sister is just concerned about you and wants to be here."

 

"She has...just...I've been a horrible sister in return," Alex admitted.  "She's been making sure my fridge and cupboards are stocked with all my favorites.  She's even been bringing Redbox and then returning it."

 

J'onn moved further into Alex's apartment.  This wasn't a place he was familiar with.  He sat in the chair across from Alex.  "I know that you're not happy with me."

 

"It's not you--"

 

"I told you--"

 

"I'm not strong enough," Alex interrupted quickly shaking her head.  "I would be liability for you  to have me on base...let alone in the field in any way.  I  _ can't _ defend myself.  If there was an escape--"

 

"Alex, I just wanted you to have the time to properly heal," J'onn said gently.  He knew that she was upset, even if she wouldn't admit it.  She was trying to rationalize things and he wasn't sure if he appreciated it or not.  She was right, though, if there was something that happened and Alex couldn't take care of herself…  Sure, he'd try to keep her safe, but he couldn't guarantee that he'd always be there or be right by her side.  Of course, the real danger was not keeping his promise to Jeremiah Danvers, that was what really worried him.

 

"I…"

 

He stared at her, waiting for her to finish what she'd started.  She just didn't look right and it was killing him.  J'onn wanted to pry, to push, but he knew that he really needed to let Alex tell him what was going on with her.  He just wasn't sure if he could sanely wait for her to volunteer the information.

 

"I'm starting to think that I'm not coming back to the DEO," Alex admitted fearfully and he saw the tears filling her eyes.

 

That had caught him off guard.

 

"No one's said that," he told her.  "You are strong...and stubborn."   She was a Danvers, he was fairly sure it was genetic.  "Alex, you're going to be back at the DEO.  It's just going to take you longer to get back to where you were before Erndine--"

 

"Made sure everyone knew how fragile I really was?"

 

J'onn took a moment, partially to slightly glare at her and partially to let Alex breathe.  She felt what she felt and she was entitled to feel that...even if she was wrong.  It was a bit frustrating, but he knew that Alex also needed to voice her own opinions.  It was better that she get all of those negative thoughts out to him, to work through it, because eventually she was going to have to see a psychologist and just talk through some things since she had been through a really traumatic ordeal.  

 

"Erndine is a Kryptonian, Alex," he reminded gently.

 

"I know," she huffed.  

 

Even though Alex was human and trained in combat, there just wasn't any way she could go head to head in hand to hand combat with a Kryptonian without any enhancements or advantages and expect to be victorious.  "Alex, you're not thinking clearly."

 

"Of course not!  I'm stuck.  I can't go anywhere, not really!  I'm going to stir crazy in this place and it doesn't _ feel  _ like I'm making progress...not  _ enough  _ progress!" Alex vented.  "I'm not one to just lie around the house all day...for weeks.  I need to get out of here.  I need to see action, even if it's from the base.  I need to be part of something.  I need to do  _ my job _ ."

 

"Alex--"

 

"I'm afraid and I hate that.  I hate being afraid and letting that fear take over and turn into something darker," Alex rambled.  It was like it exploded out of her and likely it was something she'd been holding in for weeks.  

 

" Fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly… fear can make you kind. It doesn't matter if there’s nothing under the bed or in the dark, so long as you know it's ok to be afraid of it. So, listen. If you listen to nothing else, listen to this. You're always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. fear is like… a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's ok. Because fear can bring us together. Fear can bring you home."

 

Alex stared at J'onn for a long moment before a smile spread across her face.  "You've been watching 'Doctor Who'."

 

"Someone wasn't returning my texts, so I couldn't ask for company," J'onn said.

 

Alex nodded.  "You're right, though if you'd said 'Doctor Who' marathon, I might have called."

 

"I'll remember that for the future."

 

She seemed to relax some and J'onn hoped that she'd stay that way.  Seeing Alex so upset and wound up only made him worry about her and feel worse about the situation.  "So, this means I'm still doing random paperwork from home?" Alex questioned.

 

He knew that she'd wanted more.  The doctor really wanted her to rest and to take things easy, but maybe the doctor didn't know best.  J'onn was starting to wonder if they needed a specialist.  When Alex had been originally brought into the DEO, they'd ensured that she had the best doctors and surgeons.  He'd stressed to them all that Alex needed to be able to be healed to the point of resuming her job (which meant being in the field).  They'd all promised that it was completely possible, but that it was going to take work and time.

 

The time was the harder factor when it came to Alex.  J'onn knew that he really couldn't blame her for being frustrated about where her progress was.  All he wanted to do was to be able to make it better, to protect her in any and every way he possibly could.  He really wished his super healing ability could be bottled or used even in a temporary injection fashion in order to speed Alex's recovery.  

 

"No," he said slowly.  "We'll work something out."

 

"But the doctor--"

 

"Doesn't have the clearance for the DEO."

 

Alex stared at him for a long moment.  "I'd be a liability--"

 

"There would be rules."

 

"I can follow rules."

 

J'onn stared at her for a moment.  He could think of several times where Alex had gone against his rules over the last few months.  Though, given all of those circumstances, he wasn't surprised...but still.  

 

"Okay," Alex said and looked away for a moment.  "But I usually have my reasons."

 

"I've noticed."

 

"They're _ good  _ reasons."

 

"They usually involve Kara."

 

"Sometimes they involve you," she pointed out with a smile.

 

That was true.

 

"But for this to work, for me to be okay with you being at the DEO with your…"

 

"Weakness?"

 

J'onn huffed and pointed a glare at her.  "I was going to use the word limitation."

 

"That's the same thing."

 

"Alex--"

 

"What kind of rules?"

 

"Following my orders for starters would be necessary," J'onn told her.  He was starting to think that this obviously self denigrating Alex was going to be a lot harder to deal with than the normal version.  He loved Alex, but she was already a handful to keep her on the path that  _ he _ wanted her to be on at the base as it was.  He felt like even though he needed to do this for Alex's mental health, he also was going to need to be in the same room with her at all times for his own.  

 

"I--" Alex started and then frowned a bit.  "Okay.  Okay, I get it."

 

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight, Alex.  I know that you can handle yourself still in many situations, but there are some where you would require assistance."

 

"Assistance you would provide?"

 

J'onn was quiet for a moment, he could tell that she didn't appreciate that caveat.  "I don't like to make promises that I can't keep," he told her quietly.

 

"You're talking about my dad, aren't you?"

 

Nodding, he knew that he might seem overly protective, but could she really blame him after everything that had happened to her?  The Martian Manhunter and Supergirl couldn't save Alex from Erndine.  J'onn wouldn't allow Alex to be hurt like that again, it was one thing if Alex could defend herself or if she was back to one hundred percent.  Right now, that wasn't the case.  "I don't want you to think that I'm diminishing your--"

 

"Okay."

 

Her response had been quiet, small.  J'onn stared at her for a moment.  "He was a good man, Alex."

 

"He was."

 

"You know, I've noticed that you don't talk about him much."

 

"He's gone," Alex told him with a slight shrug.  "It's been over a decade."  She was quiet for a long while.  "I used to hate him for leaving…"

 

"For dying?"

 

"It was hard, when we took in Kara at first," Alex admitted.  "I was always so close with my dad.  I never understood before why he was always gone...about the DEO...what he was trying to do...that he was protecting us...protecting Kara.  Which is probably good because I might have blamed Kara, even though it wasn't her fault."  She was quiet again.  "I was a teenage girl who needed her father and I had a mother that was pushing responsibility for my sister that I didn't want at the time."

 

"I wish I could have saved him."

 

It was the truth.

 

"Our lives would have been so different," Alex pointed out.

 

"I would be dead," J'onn admitted.

 

Alex was quiet at that admission.  They both were.  "My dad, I like to think that he's watching over us all.  I think that he would be proud of us.  Of Kara, of me, and of you.  You, J'onn, have done so much for us…"

 

"I didn't exactly recruit you to your dream job."

 

"You don't know how wrong you are," Alex admitted with a small smile.  "Otherwise I'd have ended up in a lab somewhere.  Likely, I'd be the laughing stock of the community or completely bored out of my mind."

 

"When I was training you, to put you in the field, I always figured that you hated me for it," J'onn admitted.  The training had been tough and in all honesty, J'onn had pushed Alex even harder and further than any other agent.  He needed to make sure that not only could Alex take care of herself, but she needed to be the best one in the DEO.  He needed to know that even if he died, that Alex would be able to take on the world and win without him there.  He was confidant that he'd done that.  

 

"I won't lie.  It wasn't a comfortable or thrilling process at first.  There was a lot of ice and a lot of bruising."

 

"You made it through that," J'onn reminded.  "You'll make it through this."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Alex had come into the DEO for one day and it had gone fairly well.  The second day had been  _ exhausting _ .  She'd reminded herself that this was what she wanted.  She'd wanted to go back to work and do as much as she could convince J'onn to allow her to do.  

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

Her head pressed up against the headrest and rolled to the side to look at him.  "Yes."  It was a lie.  She wasn't sure.  Alex's leg wasn't too pleased, but she had her pain pills in tow and she was going to ice it and prop it up in order to keep the swelling down.  If she didn't go in one day, she was afraid that J'onn would start to really worry about her.  

 

"Alex," J'onn said in almost a growl as he looked over at her briefly, their eyes meeting.

 

Putting on a smile, she hoped that it was appease J'onn.  Apparently not, because she got a bit of a glare from him.  She let out a sigh.  "It's going to be hard, right?  We talked about this.  There was a pep talk."

 

"I do have something for you, for your recovery, that will be arriving today," J'onn told her.  "I'm hoping that it might speed it along or at least ease the discomfort you're feeling."

 

Her interest piqued at that.  She sat straight up and looked over at him.  "A prize?"

 

"A prize?" he echoed in clear confusion.

 

Alex let out a quick laugh.  "Kara and I say that when it's a surprise or a present.  It makes whatever it is sound normally far more exciting than it might normally be."

 

"Not sure you'll consider this a prize."

 

"If you've arranged it special for me, then it's a prize."

 

He gave her a small smile.  "I did."

 

No matter what J'onn had arranged, her day was already brighter.  How could he be practically encouraging her to go home after having arranged something for her?  Wouldn't he want to give it right to her today?  Plus, there was the fact that they were practically already at the DEO.  She should have been really the one to ask if he was really certain that he wasn't sick of driving her to and from work yet.  

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The prize that J'onn had arranged for was an upgraded leg brace and sleeve.  It had been constructed by Palmer Technologies out of Star City and he'd even arranged for the person who invented it to get clearance and to be brought on site in order to make sure that it fit properly along with instructing her in how it worked.  

 

"I won't lie, this place is sort of freaking me out," Curtis Holt admitted.  "I mean, there's some pretty scary shit that goes down in Star City...but this place…"

 

Alex just smiled down at him as he opened up the briefcase he'd brought with him.  "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

 

"You sound like my boss."

 

"You must have a good boss."

 

"Oh, I do," Curtis said quickly.  "She's one of those bosses that's more like a friend than a boss.  It's probably because she actually  _ understands _ the science behind everything I do, sees the potential for my inventions, and is a genius."

 

"Careful, my boss just might offer you a job."

 

"Don't think I'd ever leave my job with Ms. Smoak unless there were some phenomenal benefits and a job for my husband already in place."

 

"Depends on what he does."

 

"Physical therapist."

 

"Well, he's probably better than the one I have right now."

 

"You know how we met?" Curtis asked, but didn't wait for her to reply.  He was busying himself with untying her shoelace on the injured foot.  "I had an injury and Paul was my physical therapist."

 

"What kind of injury?"

 

"Achilles tendonitis."

 

"It took me a while because I was too focused on it being fixed and he said I needed to focus on healing," Curtis told her.  "Which, I didn't get at the time."

 

"It's not the same?"

 

Curtis smiled up at her and carefully removed her shoe.  "Apparently not, it's a mindset.  You get too focused on wanting things to go back to normal.  You're used to being out in the field and running around, so that's what you're focusing on.  That's what you're measuring your recovery by."

 

Alex just stared at him.  "Yeah…"

 

"They told me how long it was going to take for me to heal and I threw that number out the window," Curtis explained.  "I knew I was strong and that I could push myself.  I thought I could slice that number in half at the very least.  I didn't think about how that was affecting my body or me as a person.  I got too focused on that and it made my recovery all the longer and all the harder."  He shrugged.  "The only _ real _ bonus to it was how much I got to see Paul until I finally figured out what he meant."

 

"I'm still not sure it makes sense to me," Alex told him truthfully as she rolled up her pant leg to reveal the air brace that her doctor had given her.  

 

Curtis gave her a confidant smile.  "Maybe not today, but you'll see...it'll click."  He pulled out a gray sleeve and held it up.  "Okay, down to business.  It really doesn't matter which side is the front or back," he explained as he slipped it around her foot and up her leg.  "It's made from carbonized charcoal and germanium, which release negative ions while you're wearing it.  It's supposed to help enhance comfort and your mobility by increasing blood flow and the delivery of oxygen.  It should also reduce swelling and pain."  He slipped it into place and took a moment to adjust it properly on the lower section of your leg.  "If your scar is still sensitive, I'd recommend just keeping gauze taped over it until it's a little better healed."

 

Alex nodded and just watched him.  That's what she had been doing.  "It's a little tight."

 

"Just a little, right?  Sort of like a supportive sock?"

 

Tilting her head to the side for a moment, she thought about it and then nodded.  "That's probably about right."

 

"Wear all of this under your pant leg," Curtis told her.  "Otherwise it won't be very effective, plus...the line indentations from the pant fabric tends to be a bit painful with the brace strapped down."

 

"Noted."

 

Curtis pulled out the black brace.  It didn't look like it was going to really be much different than the one she already had.  It just seemed to be of a different design.  "I call this thing a web brace, but you can call it whatever like," Curtis said.  He completely bent the brace over backwards and rolled it up to prove how flexible and elastic it was, but would go back into the correct shape afterwards.  "So, it's obviously flexible and will move with you.  It should also help with energy dispersion and shock absorption because of the web design, which should add to the pain relief.  Just because it's flexible and moves with you, though, doesn't mean that it's not going to supportive."  

 

Alex watched as Curtis slid the brace up into place, watching carefully as he secured it with the velcro straps.  It felt tight, but not too tight.  It was definitely deceiving after watching him flex it, but it was definitely supportive and it actually felt stronger on her leg than the aircast her doctor had given her.  

 

"Let's get you up," Curtis said and got to his feet.  He had a huge smile on his face, beaming with pride.

 

"Am I your guinea pig with this thing?"

 

"Well, I mean...technically...it's a prototype," Curtis said.  "But my track record is good?"

 

Alex really didn't care if it was some kind of rogue experimental device.  All she cared about was feeling more normal.  "I'm only supposed to put partial weight  on it," she informed him.  It felt better, but Alex didn't know if it was just because she really didn't  _ feel  _ the brace.  She was actually fairly certain that no one would be able to see it once she put down her pant leg, either, not like the other one.  

 

"I can always put a stirrup strap on another one, if you feel like you need it," Curtis told her.  "Actually,  _ any and all _ feedback would be great."

 

"Of course," Alex said as she set her foot down and sort of just took a moment to feel how it felt.  She was nervous.  Of course she wasn't one hundred percent or even eighty percent, but she was worried.  "What if it doesn't work?"

 

"Then I make another, a better one," Curtis told her with a shrug.  "Everyone is different and so is every injury."

 

She just sat there, running her hands up and down the brace.  She wanted this to work.  Alex knew that Curtis had said that his husband said that it was more important to focus on the healing rather than the result that she wanted to see, but Alex couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved her job and how frustrating it was that she couldn't even be sure that she'd get back to her full range of motion with her leg.  

 

"You're nervous?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Look, i get it," Curtis told her gently.  "I do.  I really do."  He was quiet for a moment.  "If it helps, I can promise you that if this brace doesn't help that I'll keep working on it...and if your body needs a little more then Palmer Technologies might have a nanotech solution for that, but  _ really _ ...that should be our last and  _ most desperate _ solution."

 

"Like nanites?"

 

Curtis nodded.  

 

" _ Creepy _ ."

 

"Like I said,  _ desperate solution _ ."  Curtis grabbed her crutches and held them out to her, prompting her that it was obvious time to see how the brace worked and felt.  

 

Almost reluctant, Alex took the crutches and then carefully got to her feet before moving the crutches into the proper position.  Slowly, she walked with the crutches.  She paused a few steps in, just trying to take in how it felt.  

 

"What's wrong?" Curtis asked.

 

Alex started to walk again.  "Nothing," she admitted with a light laugh.  "Actually, I feel strong enough that I don't need the crutches."

 

"Okay, so we're not going to do that."

 

She turned and looked back at him, he looked concerned.  "You work miracles, Curtis."

 

"If your doctor said  _ only partial weight _ , then you need to keep that up," Curtis reminded.  He was obviously concerned.  It wasn't like Alex was just going to drop the crutches and start jogging around the DEO.  "I told you, healing over expectations about where you should be.  It's hard, but it's worth it."

 

She was trying to remember that, but already she felt better.  Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't making sound with each movement that the aircast had been making or maybe she was just more hopeful...or maybe the damn thing was just a better cast that did exactly as Curtis had advertised.  Whatever it was, Alex felt better.  "I'll try to keep that in mind."

 

"Okay," he said and grabbed his suitcase.  He held out his hand and shook Alex's hand.  "Very nice to meet you...and see your creepy cave-like secret military base," he said awkwardly as he looked at the ceiling.  "Seriously...this place is likely the most dangerous place you could be during an earthquake."

 

Alex just smiled in response.  "What if I need to get ahold of you?"

 

"Right," Curtis said and pulled out a business card.  "Cell phone and e-mail is the best way to get ahold of me if you need anything."

 

"Excellent," Alex said as she looked over the card.

 

There were already escorts waiting for Curtis and she noticed J'onn waiting behind them.  He likely wanted to check in with her and see how well he had done with her prize.  "I think these agents are ready to escort you back to the airport."

 

"Oh, I'm ready," Curtis commented.  "I promised Paul that I'd bring him some mint chocolate chip ice cream home if I land before he's asleep."  

 

Alex looked down at her watch.  "You might make it."

 

"Good luck, Agent Danvers."

 

"Alex."

 

"Alex," he replied with a smile.

 

"Thank you, Curtis.  Have a good flight."

 

J'onn approached her as the team escorted Curtis Holt out.  "He's a good guy," Alex told J'onn with a smile.  "I like him."

 

"Ms. Smoak was insistent that he come out here and explain how it all worked," J'onn informed her.  "The company has a lot of promise as far as their new tech goes."  He motioned to her injured leg.  "How's it feel?"

 

"Like I could go without crutches," she admitted brightly.  The look she got in response told her that that wasn't what he wanted to hear.  Before he could 'Alex--' her, though, she spoke again.  "But I'm going to do the partial weight bearing like I'm supposed to...I promise," Alex insisted.  "It's just...it doesn't hurt as much and...I don't know...I guess maybe between the brace and the pep talk from Curtis...I feel a little more hopeful."  She paused for a moment.  "You know, if we ever need a brilliant tech guy, we should steal him...we just have to make sure we also have room for a physical therapist on the payroll so his husband could come along too."

 

"I'm hoping that I don't have to worry about any more of my agents becoming so severely injured that they need PT in the future," J'onn told her, a small smile creeping onto his face.  

 

"Also, thank you for my prize."

 

"I'm glad that you like it."

 

"Best prize ever," Alex told him as the moved towards his office.  "But don't tell Kara I said that."

 

J'onn just smiled in reply.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


TBC…

  
  



	8. J'onn: Asking for Help

Alex seemed to have been doing much better since the new brace and sleeve from Palmer Technologies.  It didn't look like it was any more sophisticated than the air brace they'd originally given her, in fact, he swore it looked flimsy.  Whatever it was made of, Alex seemed better.  The mental part was a big deal as far as J'onn was concerned.  He'd missed seeing her smile and laugh.  In fact, the entire DEO seemed to light up having her back, even if it was in more of a desk position.  It had been a few weeks, but Alex seemed more like her old self and that was mainly what they were all concerned about, her mental health.  

 

He'd overheard Agent Vasquez tell Alex that her being benched for the time being was just an excuse for him to go out in the field more.  The truth was, he really hated leaving Alex at the DEO without him or Kara there, but it had happened a couple of times.  Nothing had happened, of course, but his mind always went to the worse case.  It wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

 

"I have a request."

 

He looked up with a smile to find Alex standing there.  She was still ordered to use only partial weight and they were totally lying to her doctor and her PT about her working.  Alex had just told them that she'd been more active because it was driving her crazy to do otherwise.  They were working her at PT more and more,  but it just wasn't the same as Alex feeling like she was actually healing and going forward with her life.  With the increased activity within her life, things getting closer to normal he'd noticed that Alex seemed to actually be better caring for herself.  He'd found her several times with the leg propped up and icing it.  

 

"Name it," J'onn shot back.

 

Alex didn't seem too sure and she tilted her head to the side and seemed to think it over again.  "Kara's stuck at CatCo and I haven't been cleared to drive."

 

"Your doctor's appointment?"

 

"You could just drop me off--"

 

"I'll drive you," he said as he got up.  Alex was actually  _ asking  _ for help.  He knew how hard that was, not only for her...but most of them.  He was going to act quickly before she could change her mind.  "It's not like they can't run this place without us here, right?"

 

"Sometimes I wonder," she teased with a small smile.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


J'onn had told Alex that he'd wait for him, insisting that she didn't need to have to wait on a taxi.  He'd feel much better waiting, which included sitting in the black SUV in the parking structure.  That was fine.  He knew that normally Kara went with Alex, but Kara was allowed to be a bit more pushy about being in the appointment since she was Alex's sister.  

 

He received a text from Alex saying that she was done, he'd not wanted her to have to hobble through the parking garage, even if she was fine to do it.  In fact, that had been about an entire three minute argument before she'd finally agreed to text him.  If he was going to be taxi service,  he figured that she might as well let him do it properly.  

 

J'onn pulled up to where there was a circle for pickup and drop off.  Alex was there without the air brace on and was only using one crutch.  He eyed her for a moment, but knew that he'd get the update in a moment.  Alex looked so happy that he was surprised she wasn't running to the vehicle and was actually being mindful of how she was stepping and using the crutch while balancing the other one.  "What is this I'm seeing?" he questioned seriously, but was excited to hear of her progress.  There had to be progress with the look that was on Alex's face.  

 

"Full weight bearing, but I am still to have one crutch or a cane," Alex told him as she got into the vehicle, securing the crutches as she did.  "Ten weeks."

 

"You said that it was taking longer," J'onn pointed out as he waited for her to buckle up.  "What did the doctor say?"

 

Alex sighed.  "That everyone heals differently and that I'm lucky that my bones have been knitting together nicely and that I'm responding how I am to PT."  She seemed to bubble suddenly.  "And I can officially go back to work."  Alex reached into her pocket and handed him to folded up piece of paper.  "Official paperwork and everything."

 

Ten weeks.

 

He'd known that Alex had expected this two weeks before.  "You said that Mr. Holt told you that you had to focus less on the final outcome that you wanted, but the healing."

 

"He did," Alex confirmed with a smile and was immediately moving to put the sleeve and brace on.  "But I think being at the DEO helped."

 

"I think it did, too, for us all," J'onn admitted.  He hadn't missed the change in the DEO personnel since Alex had been back.  

 

In all honesty, J'onn knew that she could handle herself, given being armed properly even  _ if  _ there were a break out or something else that would put the DEO staff on site in danger.  Alex could do anything she set her mind to, but he had so much more solace knowing that she was making real progress, enough so that the doctor was allowing her to put full weight and was obviously allowing her to head back to a more normal routine (though they'd already jumpstarted that).

 

"I think that my prize also helped," Alex told him with confidence as she secured it in place with the velcro straps.  "I told Curtis that I'd e-mail him and let him know how my doctor's appointment went and an update on how I felt with the brace and sleeve.  They're keeping notes since it's a prototype."

 

"I'm glad that your condition is improving."

 

"You  _ can  _ call it an injury," Alex old him.  "That's what it actually is."

 

J'onn looked over at her before motioning at her to put on her seatbelt.  

 

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Kara see me, if you see me as this fragile human--"

 

This was going to be a long day.  Even though Alex was in a good mood, that seemed to mean that she was just a bit feistier today.  Fiesty was a lot better than mopey.  He wasn't going to play this game with Alex, though, and knew that he had to cut it off.  Even if it was a good day, he knew that sometimes she self sabotaged the good.  It was because she wasn't fully back and he got that, but he wouldn't be apart of her feeling  _ less _ than what she was.  

 

"That's exactly how we feel," he told her all too seriously and then when their eyes met and her mouth dropped open, he just shook his head.  "Alexandra--"

 

"Oh my God, stop right there!" Alex said flailing her hands around.

 

He concentrated his attention back to the road and just smiled in response.

 

"If you're going to use my whole name, I'm just going to open the door and jump out right here."

 

"While the vehicle is still moving?" 

 

"I'm seriously pondering it."

 

He let out a hearty laugh.  It was something that he normally wouldn't allow, but he'd learned that he needed to let down some walls around Alex over the last several weeks.  It had been the only way to really get her to listen, if he shared something even if it was a laugh.  "Alex Danvers, are you afraid of your own name?"

 

Alex pointed at him and gave him a serious look, her tone matched it.  "Using someone's full name is a  _ serious offense _ , especially in that _ kind  _ of tone."

 

"What kind of tone was it?"

 

"The  _ parental  _ kind."

 

"Well, if you're done trying to act like you can't handle yourself--"

 

"I'm sort of handicap in that area."

 

J'onn sighed deeply.  If he didn't love her, he would smack her.  "We're going to do a little sparring when we get back to the DEO."

 

That seemed to pique her interest.  "We're going to what?"

 

"You have full weight bearing," J'onn pointed out.  "And it seems that you've forgotten your skills."

 

"I never said--"

 

"Alex, you could have handled yourself when you were limited to  _ no _ weight," he said.  He knew that he'd been especially protective of her early on (and maybe he still was), but that didn't mean that he'd forgotten exactly how capable Alex was.  "You go up against super-powered aliens _ all the time _ .  If _ I  _ didn't think you were capable, do you really think I'd send you out into a world with that to contend with?"

 

He didn't miss the confused look on Alex's face.  

 

"I also haven't forgotten my promise to stop for froyo on the way back," he said in a business-like tone.  

 

"You're the best."

 

"Just wait until I knock you onto your ass and we'll see if you'll still be saying that."

 

"I have to  _ let  _ you first."

 

"Oh, you have confidence now?"

 

"I just…"

 

"You're _ not  _ a burden to us," J'onn told her.  He knew that that was what it had to feel on her part of things.  Between them and Kara, she was the only one who was human.  Alex was the only one who was fragile enough that her bones could be snapped so easily.  It would take so much more to break him or Kara.  He knew that.  No matter, though, they weren't just going to write off Alex or her usefulness.  They all needed each other.  Just because Alex didn't have superpowers didn't mean that she didn't save them sometimes... _ because she did _ .

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


She wasn't sure if this was really something she  _ should  _ be doing.

 

The doctor had cleared her for full weight, but she really should be walking with a cane or her one crutch for the time being.  It was mainly for balance and to be able to use in case she needed to displace some weight for a brief moment.

 

This was J'onn's idea though.

 

They were sparring or as Alex had decided to think of it...as her falling...A LOT.  She didn't think she'd ever fallen so much during sparring, ever.  She was also fairly sure that J'onn was enjoying seeing her get knocked down a little too much.

 

"You know that I've been--"

 

"Are you making excuses, Agent Danvers?" he teased.

 

She sat there on the floor in frustration for a moment.  Alex knew that she could do this or at least she hoped so.  Wasn't this supposed to be cheering her up?  Or improving her confidence?  Her leg was a little achey, but she knew that she could push herself for a couple more minutes before she'd have to call it a session.  Her leg was going to have to be elevated and iced because she was certain that it was swelling.  

 

"No," she finally responded with a scowl as she tried to think of what she was doing wrong.  It felt weird.  She knew that she was being extremely self conscious of her leg.  It didn't feel the same.  Physical therapy didn't exactly take into account for this.  Maybe she was going to have to figure out her own specific physical therapy with J'onn or Kara or someone else that she trusted.  Just so that these movements would feel more natural.  

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

Instead of helping her up or standing over her, he sat down alongside of her on the edge of the short platform in the room.  Alex pushed out a sigh and looked at him.  "It feels different."

 

"It's because it _ is _ different."

 

"The doctor will have to go back in and remove the screws--"

 

"Are you worried about it?"

 

"No."

 

"Then what is it?" J'onn questioned.

 

"It doesn't feel  _ right _ ."  Alex sighed and was just glad that she wasn't working with another DEO agent right now.  "It doesn't feel like I've ever moved my leg like I used to...like I  _ should  _ be."

 

"Muscle memory," he said as a statement with a nod.

 

"Yeah," Alex said.  "I just--"

 

"You're pushing yourself," J'onn said.  "You need to take it slow.  Basics."

 

Alex groaned and fell backwards until her back and head rested on the platform.  She stared up at the ceiling in frustration.  "Why does it feel like twenty steps back?"

 

"You're not," J'onn told her.  "You're just...human."

 

She looked over and saw the smirk on his face.  "That's not helpful."

 

"I told you, if I could just give you my healing capabilities or heal you myself, I would," he reminded with a look.

 

And she knew that.

 

"You need to think  _ creatively _ ," J'onn reminded.  "Right now, you need that crutch or a cane or whatever... _ use that _ .  You would if you were on the street and someone attacked you."

 

And he was right.

 

"Okay," she whispered and sat back up.  

 

"I should let you rest--"

 

"No, not yet," Alex said and looked at him.  Her eyes were practically begging him.  "Just a couple more minutes and then I'll go sit with Vasquez."

 

"I like how sitting with Vasquez has become code for you propping up your leg and icing it," J'onn said in amusement.  

 

Alex tried to brush off what came out of her mind as innocent as possible.  "She also has snacks."

 

"Where?"

 

"That's a confidence I cannot give up, Sir," she said quite seriously.  If she told J'onn about where the supply was kept, then she would likely never partake in a delicious tasty cookie or whatever was on the snack menu for the day, it was constantly changing.  

 

J'onn just smirked.  "No one can keep secrets from me...not here."

 

"If you find it, don't tell her I told you about it," Alex told him, still serious.

 

He patted her non-injured leg.  "Come on," he said.  "To your feet.  Two more minutes."  J'onn nodded with his head in the direction of where Alex's crutch rested against the wall.  "And get that."

 

Alex retrieved it and moved back to the platform.  She placed it like she was supposed to in order to use it as needed.  She sucekd in a breath and reminded herself that she needed to be creative.  "Okay."

 

"We're going to go slow," J'onn told her.

 

Giving him a nod, she tried to remember that she needed to focus on healing, like Curtis had said.  Healing didn't mean expecting her body to work the same.  It meant, retraining it and taking her time.  At first, J'onn was doing easy things, moves that she easily countered, no need for the crutches to be used at that point.  

 

Slowly, he was testing her.  She could tell.  They were both silent and Alex tried to focus on her breathing and what she was doing, how the movements felt.  She didn't want to re-injure anything, but she couldn't just stop her life and give up on it.  The doctors had all known how active she was and she wasn't about to give that up.  She was just going to have to relearn it and it was going to take time.

 

Her opening.

 

The right moment.

 

Alex swung the crutch around to block J'onn's leg from striking her, but he obviously was waiting for that and she ended up falling backwards and sliding back on the platform until she fell over the edge, the wind knocked out of her quickly and forcefully.  Alex just blinked.

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

Oh, crap.

 

Kara.

 

How much had she seen? 

 

When had she gotten there?

 

Alex sucked in a breath and then pushed herself up into a sitting position.  "It's fine--"

 

" _ Fine _ ?!" Kara's voice boomed and echoed within the small room as she approached her.  "Are you  _ okay _ ?"  She whipped her head back in J'onn direction.  " _ Are you crazy _ ?  She could  _ further  _ injure her leg!  Did  _ either _ of you think about that before you decided whatever you were doing?"  Kara was looking at her sister once again.  

 

Sighing, Alex pressed her palms against the floor and tried to think of how to phase exactly what they were doing in a way that Kara would calm down.  Her mouth opened to say something, but then Kara beat her to it.

 

"Did you go to your doctor's appointment?"

 

"I drove," J'onn said, Alex noticed his hands on his hips.  He didn't look bothered by Kara's upset and Alex knew that it was probably something he understood.

 

"What did he say?" Kara asked her.

 

"Clearance for full weight and official permission to return back to work," Alex informed her.  "I even have the paper.  Well, J'onn has it."

 

"It's in my office," he offered.

 

Kara didn't quite looked appeased by that.  She crossed her arms over her chest.  Alex knew that her sister was just concerned and that was understandable and sweet.  She probably also wasn't very happy about having to miss Alex's doctor appointment after she'd been to all of the other ones.  "What else?"

 

Alex just shrugged.  "When I go back, they'll do another scan.  When it looks like it's healed enough, they'll have to go back in and remove the screws.  It's supposed to be an extremely easy surgery."

 

"How does all of that lead to you two going at it?" 

 

"I was trying to build Alex's confidence," J'onn stated.

 

"I think I'm probably bruised," Alex said with a smile.  "But it did help…"  She noticed that Kara didn't seem to understand.  "I expected my body to do things in the way that it's always done, but there's more that I'm going to have to relearn.  Think of it like fighting PT."

 

Kara sighed.  "I just don't want you set back--"

 

"I know," she said as she got to her feet.  Alex leaned down and pulled up her crutch.  "We were actually pretty much done at the point you walked in and I had already said I'd go and do ice and elevation."

 

"How's it feeling right now?"

 

"Like I need ice and elevation," Alex admitted.  "But I don't even know if I'd be this far along if it wasn't for this sleeve and brace," she said as she touched it.  "Curtis is going to send me a new one in a week that will help differently since I'm at a different stage of recovery."

 

Kara seemed to soften.  "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to take you."

 

"I didn't mind providing taxi service," J'onn told her.  "I should go, I need to solve the secret of where Vasquez hides the snacks."

 

A gasp escaped Kara's lips.  "You _ told  _ him?!"

 

"I didn't tell him  _ where _ the stash was!" Alex defended.

 

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about it or where it is?" J'onn questioned them.

 

Alex shrugged.  "Not quite, but practically."

 

"I like a good challenge."

 

"Don't ruin this for the rest of us!" Kara called after him.  She looked over to Alex.  "Come on, I'll sit with you and you can listen to the insanity that is my job."

 

"That job that you _ love _ ?"

 

"Yeah...that one."

 

As much as it sometimes confused Alex, she knew that her sister truly did love her job.  That didn't mean that it was easy or without drama though.  "You've got about thirty minutes," Alex told her with a smile.  Of course, she'd listen to her sister for as long as the story took, but she knew that was about how long it would take for her to get the ice pack, towel, then get to where they were going to sit and actually prop up her leg, and let her leg ice for twenty minutes.  

 

"You'd never guess what Ms. Grant…"

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


TBC…

  
  



	9. Kara: Life Continues

"That doesn't look like it does anything."

 

"It's so good, though," Alex argued with her sister.

 

Kara picked up the newly sent brace.  Now Alex didn't need a sleeve and a brace, Curtis Holt had engineered a brand new two in one.  The brace was bright blue and felt more like neoprene than anything that was structural.  "Are you sure he didn't make this out of foam from the craft store?"

 

Alex groaned and grabbed it back.  "No, it's some kind of super technical kind of thing."

 

She just stared at her sister.  "Maybe it's a placebo brace."

 

"What?  That's the craziest idea," Alex argued.  "You know that I talk to Curtis and we discuss needs and upgrades options."

 

"I'm just saying...it doesn't look like it does anything," Kara said with a shrug.  

 

It was a relatively quiet day and they'd decided to take time just the two of them.  They'd ended up at Kara's apartment and they were waiting for pizza to be delivered.  Kara watched as Alex pulled back part of her brace and underneath was a gel matrix with something that looked like a flexible circuitry.  "Curtis says that this thing records everything...even my steps for the day."

 

"But does it help your leg?"

 

"It lessen fatigue and pain."

 

Kara shrugged.  "Well, that's all that honestly matters."

 

"Curtis and Paul are actually coming out here next week, just to check in with me.  J'onn wants me to meet them off-site.  That way Curtis can look over the brace and Paul can check my recovery progress.  I'm not going to regular PT now anyways," Alex reminded.  "They want me to go to that special sports one, but whenever I'm supposed to go...something comes up.  So, Paul is going to help me work out a rehab plan and I can do it on my own time."

 

"What about accountability?" Kara asked.  She was concerned about her sister, more that she needed to have a person to check in with than anything else.  That way if there was something that felt wrong, she could bring that up to someone and they could properly advise her.  Kara was okay with this Curtis and Paul team-up because that meant that Alex couldn't hide anything from one of them.  

 

"I have to check in with them or else they contact J'onn," Alex said with a groan.  "And then after I get lectured by J'onn, then I am taken off duty or something…"

 

Kara smirked.  "They've gotten it all figured out."

 

"It still sucks," Alex complained.  "It's been almost  _ a year _ , Kara."

 

"And you should just be lucky that you're healing how you are," Kara told her.  "I can bring up all those horror stories of some people taking upwards of years to get to the point where they can even walk distances you're already at, let alone running or anything intensive like that."  She waved her phone around for emphasis.  "You are lucky!"

 

She knew that Alex actually knew that, but sometimes she just needed to be reminded.

 

The sound of the door was like a saving grace for this conversation.  Kara really tried not to get too into what was going on with Alex, but she was still her sister and concerned.  So, she liked to know what was going on.  "I'll get it," Kara said and hurried to the door to retrieve the pizza.  "We also still need to figure out what we're watching!" she called back over her shoulder.  "You pick."

 

"Didn't I pick last time?"

 

"We could watch that documentary about panda bears again!" Kara suggested brightly sing songly.  She didn't miss Alex's groan.  Pulling open the door, she had the money ready for the delivery and handed it over before taking the pizza.  "Keep the change.  Thank you."

 

"Thank you, good night," the delivery guy said before turning and heading down the hall.

 

Kara was back on the couch with pizza box in hand a breath later.  "You know, you shouldn't hate panda bears so much," she said between bites.

 

Alex glared at her.  "That's it.  I hate them.  Anything that's adorable and fuzzy," she told her sister sarcastically before grabbing a piece for herself.  "There's always that one superhero show on Netflix…"

 

"The one with the guy in the red suit?"

 

"No, the one with the kickass female lead."

 

"Okay," Kara said as she tilted her head to the side as she thought about it.  "And isn't Ten in it, too?"

 

"Yeah, but he looks super creepy…"

 

"Might as well watch it, though if I have nightmares--"

 

"I'll protect you," Alex told her.

 

"You always have."

 

"And I always will."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Game night."

 

"What?"

 

"Game night."

 

Kara sighed.  "Can we do it another week?"

 

"You've been putting off game night for  _ weeks _ now," Winn complained.  "Are you still worrying about Alex?  I thought you said she was doing really good?  Sparing and running and everything?"

 

"She  _ is _ ," Kara said as she tilted her head to the side.  She glanced into Cat's office for just a moment before she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  "I'm just--"

 

"You worry too much."

 

"She's  _ my sister. _ "

 

"I know, but it's Alex.  She's a  _ badass _ ."  Win shook his head.  "Just last week you were all excited about Alex's progress and now you're freaking out?"

 

"It's just," Kara tried to put her feelings into words.  She used her hands as she tried to talk.  "I was really worried about Alex in the beginning and when she shut down…"

 

"Right and we were all worried," Winn agreed.  

 

"And then once she started to really make progress and she was in the right headspace, I felt really good and I wasn't worrying so much about her," Kara explained.  "I mean, they're not going to let anything happen to her at work.  She's got people to make sure she doesn't push herself too hard there."

 

"So, what's changed?"

 

"She's to the point where she can start really going back out into the field...and I'm a bit freaked out about that," Kara admitted and felt like the worst sister ever.  "I'm worried that she's not going to actually be up to it or--"

 

"Or that she could get hurt again?"

 

Kara just nodded.  

 

"What are we talking about?" James asked as he joined them, keeping an eye out.

 

They had to look like they were still working, after all.  Though, Kara was fairly sure that Ms. Grant was used to them all gathering between Kara and Winn's desks.  As long as they got their work done, she didn't seem to mind too much.  "Alex," Kara filled in.

 

"I saw her at Noonan's the other day, she's looking really good," James commented.  

 

"Were you looking at her...or  _ looking at her _ ?" Winn asked looking between them.

 

Kara's eyes widened.  "What?  She's my sister.   _ Ew _ .  That would be  _ weird _ ."

 

" _ What _ ?"

 

"You know that's not what I meant," James said slightly irritated as he glared at Winn for a moment.  "So, game night?  Tomorrow?" he asked a moment later, changing the subject.

 

Kara sighed.  

 

"Alex should come."

 

"Guys, I don't know if we can do game night--"

 

"Why not?  You've been putting it off."

 

"See," Winn said pointing at her.  "I'm not the only one who's noticed."

 

Kara sighed and leaned back in her chair.  "I probably sound like a crazy person."

 

"Worrying about your sister?" Winn asked.  "Yes and no."

 

"She's going to be fine, Kara, you just have to believe in her," James told her.  "Like she believes in you."

 

And he was right.

 

Kara knew that.

 

"I know," Kara whispered.  "She's still my sister--"

 

"Just have faith, Kara--"

 

"Why is it that you three always seem to migrate towards each other?" Cat interrupted from her office doorway.  "Is it some use of echolocation?  Or do the three of you just need something else assigned to you?"  

 

"Uh, I was just...making sure Kara didn't have any problems with her computer," Winn said slowly before pushing himself in his computer chair the foot and a half closer to his desk and pretending to be back to work.

 

"And you, James?" Cat questioned, her head tilted slightly and her arm bent at the elbow and her palm upwards near her shoulder.  There was a clear look and sound of disinterest.

 

James used the "uh" filler for a moment.  "I should probably get back to layouts."

 

"You probably should."

 

With that, Cat had banished both boys.  Kara waited for what Cat was going to say to her, but instead her boss just walked back into her office.  It wasn't until her boss was back behind her desk that she shouted, "Kiera!"

 

Not waiting a breath, Kara flew out of her chair and hurried into her boss' office, a bright smile on her face.  "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

 

"Kiera, I need tickets to Hamilton--"

 

"Again, Ms. Grant?"

 

"Yes," she confirmed.  "And this time, maybe sure that you have me seated as far towards the front as possible with at least three empty seat perimeter surrounding me, buy up all the seats in that block if you have to."

 

"Oh-kay."

 

"If I'm going to hear the life of Alexander Hamilton as a musical in the genre of hip-hop...I don't need anyone singing along sitting right next to me."

 

"Of course, Ms. Grant."

 

"Oh, and I need sushi."

 

"Not the salad you ordered this morning?"

 

Cat seemed to think about that for a moment.  "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

 

"No, no...of course not," Kara said quickly.  "Hamilton tickets and sushi.  Got it."

 

Leaving her boss' office, all Kara could think about was maybe the boys were right.  Maybe she needed to stop worrying about Alex so much.  Her sister had healed up rather well and she  _ was  _ a badass.  She could do her job and was doing it before Kara was even Supergirl.  Maybe they were also right about needing a game night, it had been too long.

 

"Okay, fine.  Game night," Kara said as she passed Winn's desk.  "Tomorrow."

 

"You know, I was thinking we should just have a set date saved every week just for game night."

 

"Isn't that going a little far?" Kara asked before sitting back in her chair.

 

"It just means you're less likely to cancel," he pointed out.  "And this way, you've already been convinced into doing it.  

 

"We'll see, but for the immediate future.  Tomorrow.  Game night.  My place."

 

"Tomorrow then."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


It was a DEO matter.

 

A Fort Rozz escapee had been located and Kara had been the first one on scene, but Vasquez had assured her that backup would be coming.  It was a Kryptonian, but apparently not one that had been part of Non's crusade.  It was the first time that the DEO had even set sights on this escapee, but facial recognition had made it easy to find her in the Fort Rozz database.

 

Her name was Eris Manzu-Ro.

 

Kara had found it curious when she'd first run into Eris because she didn't seem much older than Kara was.  

 

Flying after Eris, Kara pushed herself to speed up before touching down several yards away.  She stared Eris down and found herself actually catching her breath.  "You don't have to do this!" Kara shouted and Eris replied with heat vision directed towards Kara's feet.

 

The problem was they didn't have much information about Eris besides a picture, prisoner number, name, species, and the fact that Alura Zor-El was responsible for sentencing her to Fort Rozz (like all the others).  That was all that came up before the Fort Rozz database had tripped something in the DEO computers and the entire system had crashed.  

 

Eris had destroyed an entire town in the mountains and no one knew why.  From what they could tell, what they'd found in digital form, it actually looked like the mystery Kryptonian could have been a long time resident of the town.  

 

"Just talk to us," Kara pleaded.  "We can help you.  We just want to understand--"

 

"Understand?!" Eris flailed as her hair flew in every direction.  Her head tilted upward and her heat vision went off like a column of light, a beacon of some kind.  It continued like that for a minute as Eris just screamed.  Since they were so far away from people, Kara just let her vent her anger.  Now, Eris was looking directly at Kara, green eyes blazing.  There was something wild about them.  "They made me into a monster!" Eris shouted.  "Do you know what that feels like?!"  There was so much anger, fury, but there was something that Kara could see deeper...grief.  Kara would recognize that anywhere.

 

"Who?" Kara asked quietly, hoping that her opposite tone would bring down the level of hostility that Eris was emitting.  "Who did this to you?"

 

The girl tilted her head.  "They took me in...they made me feel like...like I was one of them, part of their community," Eris rambled.  "Human."

 

To Kara, what Eris was saying sounded like the Danvers.  Kara spoke softly, "They were your family."

 

"What happened on Krypton wasn't my fault," Eris said.  "But I understand why they feared me, why I was sentenced to Fort Rozz."  She paused for a moment.  "When we crashed here, it was a second chance.  I knew that.  I was good, I was careful, I stayed away from the bad ones, but they found me."

 

" _ Who _ found you?"

 

"The other Kryptonians, the bad ones," Eris responded.  "They wanted me to join them.  I didn't want to, but they changed me...and I destroyed everything and everyone I loved in the blink of an eye."

 

" _ Who _ was it?"

 

"Non."

 

Non.

 

As she processed everything that was being said, Kara was worried about setting Eris off and then her mind spun thinking about if the DEO would be able to contain such a destructive power.

 

DEO.

 

They were on their way.

 

Her back-up.

 

Alex.

 

Alex would be there.

 

"What if I told you that I could take you somewhere that could keep you safe, safe from Non?"

 

"No such place exists.  If you think that, then you are naive."

 

"We have a place where we can put you into a sleep, where you won't feel any pain, and where Non will never find you," Kara told her.  She hated the thought of having to stand by and watch someone who had obviously been used as a weapon be put into a coma and stored away indefinitely, but at the same time...it seemed like that was what Eris might respond to.  

 

Eris seemed to study her for a moment.  "You are Kara Zor-El."

 

Kara was waiting for the whole spiel about how her mother had been responsible for her incarceration.  It seemed the mantra of every Fort Rozz escapee (well, generally).  "Yes."

 

The other Kryptonian seemed to calm.  "Your mother was a good woman," Eris said quietly, surprising Kara.  "Alura Zor-El did not wish to put such a punishment on such a young girl.  She told me that I reminded her so much of her own daughter, but that I was dangerous.  She was sweet and kind and just."

 

Those were statements that Kara hadn't expected and the black DEO SUVs were pulling up.  Kara held up her hands.  "These people," she said gently.  "They're going to help you...if you let them…"

 

"You trust them?"

 

"I do."

 

"Then so shall I."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


TBC….

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (shannyfishwriter) for updates, sneak peeks, and extras! :D


	10. Alex: Back to Normal

"You know you didn't have to make the trip all the way from Star City," Alex told them.

 

"Curtis insisted," Paul said.

 

Curtis just shrugged like he didn't know anything.

 

Alex just grinned.  "My boss really wanted to thank you anyways, both of you."  J'onn had given them clearance to be at the DEO.  Curtis had been previously cleared and clearing Paul hadn't seemed like that much more of a stretch.  J'onn had said something about them talking with the DEO's doctors about the injuries that their agents normally sustained and coming up with some things that route.  Alex was fairly sure that he was just trying to come up with more excuses to make it okay for them to be there besides it just being because of her.

 

Of course, J'onn wasn't the only one who was excited to meet them, Kara had popped in via Skype sessions many times both as Kara and Supergirl and thought they were adorable.  Of course, Kara was right.  They were adorable.  Maybe it was just because they were married, perhaps the bantering that came with that.

 

"This place really does look like a cave," Paul commented as they moved through the DEO's command center.

 

"We can work just up this way," Alex explained as she motioned past the control area.  One of the rooms had been allocated for them to do their work and what was supposed to be her exit exam.  She didn't know how it was technically considered an exit exam if they were going to continue to check in with her, just not as frequently.

 

When they got to the room, everything was set up as Alex had requested, which included chairs because the round rooms with the platforms normally didn't contain a chair or bench or anything unless it was moved into the space.  For this, since she wasn't sure how long it was going to take, it seemed necessary.  "Is there anything we need before we start?" Alex asked as they entered the room.

 

"I don't think so," Curtis said as he started to look around the room.  It was barren besides the chairs and platform, so there really wasn't anything to look at.

 

"Just you," Paul said with a smile.  

 

"I do want to look at the brace first, though," Curtis said.

 

Alex moved and sat on the edge of the platform before rolling up her pant leg.  She'd specifically worn the kind of pants that would do that because she was fairly sure that they would request to see it and likely her leg.  She leaned back, placing the palms of her hand onto the coolness of the platform.  Curtis came up and was immediately looking it over.  Alex knew that she owed so much to Curtis and Paul, so if she had to be their subject for a day, that was something so easy that she could do.  They were the reasons why she could do her job again.

 

"You've had this one for the longest, right?" Curtis questioned.  

 

"Right, I had killed the first one like this not too long after you sent it--"

 

"It short circuited," Curtis said as he removed it.  "This one hasn't had any of those problems, right?  No additional heat or anything?"

 

"No," Alex told him.  "Kara calls it the placebo brace."  She didn't miss Paul's smirk.  

 

Curtis was shaking his head.  "She's definitely special, your sister…"

 

"You have no idea."

 

And they didn't.

 

Even though Kara had appeared during Skype sessions as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, they hadn't put the pieces together.  They didn't know that her sister  _ was _ Supergirl.   

 

"The brace still feels comfortable?  Doesn't hinder your movement?" 

 

"Feels fine.  If anything, it feels better."

 

"I've looked over your last scans and doctor's notes, you're pretty well recovered," Paul spoke up.  

 

"I think it helps with my endurance, to keep it from swelling and pain from when I'm working out harder and longer than just a basic workout," Alex told them.  "I mean, I don't think I absolutely  _ have _ to have it,  but I'm not going to lie...I think it makes me better in the field."

 

"Maybe Curtis should look at making you another brace," Paul suggested.  "One that's a step down from the so called 'placebo brace'."

 

"Maybe like a compression sleeve?" Curtis put out there.

 

"That might be a good direction."

 

"You know that whatever you make, I will happily test out and give you all the feedback you need," Alex told them.  

 

"And you have no idea how much I appreciate that," Curtis told her with a smile.  "And how accurate I know it is after seeing where you work and knowing what you do."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The loud crashing sound and then the lights at the perimeter of the room flashing red was what brought Alex out of what she'd been working on with Paul and Curtis.  She turned towards the door, which was closed.  "Crap," she mumbled.  She had no idea what was going on, but the red flashing light never meant anything good.

 

"What's going on?" Paul questioned.

 

"Not sure yet," she said as she moved towards the door.  She stopped before opening it and turned back to them, pointing at them.  "Do not move unless I tell you, understand?"

 

"We got it," Curtis responded with a quick nod.

 

Alex hit the control in order to open the door.  The quick glance she got, was enough to show her that the entire DEO command area had descended into a mini war zone.  She was grabbed by J'onn, who pulled her back into the room.  "What's going on out there?" she breathed.

 

She watched him realize that Curtis and Paul were still there.  "Damnit," J'onn whispered and looked back at her.  "Eris has escaped."

 

"What?  What happened?"

 

The last Alex knew, Eris was fine.  Actually, the Kryptonian was voluntarily in a coma-like state like they'd done with Bizzaro.  Alex had seen her the night before and had checked vitals.  Even then, they kept Eris in a cell that was only accessed when medically necessary.  Had someone gotten in and removed the meds that they had hooked her up to?  Was it Non?  Was it--

 

"As far as I know, she was asleep and the next moment she was killing a doctor," J'onn told her.  "The base is locked down."

 

"Crap."

 

That was to be expected, the lockdown.  It was just going to be interesting getting Eris back into containment, keeping civilians safe, and doing it all without the entire DEO going to hell.  She remembered when Jemm had escaped, of course...she hadn't trusted J'onn then, but she sure as hell did now.  

 

"What's the plan?"

 

"Right now, we need to move Eris back towards the containment area, but we also have to keep in mind we have civilians with us," J'onn said.

 

Alex looked back at them and sighed.  If this was anything like with Jemm, it wasn't going to end well.  Maybe if Kara were there…  "I think I have a plan," Alex said and moved over to where Paul and Curtis were.  "You guys trust me, right?"

 

"Yes?" Paul said hesitantly and extremely slowly, leaving it nearly a question.

 

She dragged them to the platform and motioned for them to get up.  "You're going to be safe.  We'll be back for you--"

 

Before Alex could finish trying to assure them, though, a body flew through the room colliding with her before they both hit the wall.  There was a high pitched shrill of a scream that escaped one of the Holts', Alex wasn't sure which one.  She saw across the room J'onn hit the control panel and the glass cell walls lower around Paul and Curtis.  They hadn't been prepared for that and looked a little freaked, but at least they'd be safer inside.  

 

Eris entered the room, J'onn immediately charged at her.  There were too many people there, it wouldn't be safe for him to transform.  So, Alex shoved the limp body of the DEO agent who had been hurtled into the room, pushed herself up, and sprinted towards the computer panel.  

 

They needed to even the odds a little.

 

Alex managed to get to the control panel and enable the chamber (the entire chamber) to affect Kryptonians, putting the green Kryptonite level at eighteen percent.  The entire room dimmed to green.  That would be enough for them to be able to get Eris to the point of restraining or so Alex hoped.  

 

When she turned to assess the situation, she saw J'onn hitting the clear barrier of the cell that they had trapped Paul and Curtis in for their own safety.  Both civilians flew backwards and there were two different responses, a yelp and a scream.  Alex immediately took over, going after Eris.  "Get the cuffs!" she shouted to J'onn.  She'd sparred with Kara enough in this green Kryptonite modified state that she had a fair idea of what to expect.  Even though Eris was substantially weakened, she still packed one hell of a punch.  Alex was knocked backwards and down before putting all of her weight on her leg, launching herself back up and flying forward to land a hard punch to Eris.  It was enough to knock the Kryptonian back.  

 

She knew that they could adjust the emitter so that the level was higher, but they really didn't want to hurt her.  Eris had come in voluntarily and obviously something had triggered this...outburst.  All Alex could think of was what Kara's face was going to look like.  

 

"Eris!  Please!" Alex shouted.  "We can help you!  You wanted our help!  What has changed?!"

 

"You never wanted to help me!  I have never felt pain like that!" Eris shot back, her green eyes blazing.

 

Alex kept her distance, her hands up defensively.  She wanted to talk her out of it, but she knew that there was a high chance that that wasn't going to happen, but she'd noticed that J'onn had made it out and right now...all she had to do was stall.  "The green Kryptonite...it's just to weaken you enough so that our medical tools can help you...if it hurt, then it was too high a setting and I'm sorry for that...we can adjust it...but you've been unconscious for--"

 

Bam!

 

She was across the room, held against the wall by the throat, her feet unable to reach the floor.  Alex closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the breathing.  She was going to get out of this.  Her mind was already racing, trying to figure out two things: how Eris was still  _ this  _ powerful with the emitter on and  _ why _ had she woken up in the first place?

 

The sound of people screaming and smacking the glass brought Alex out of the moment of internal quiet and concentration that she was going through.  She saw Curtis and Paul trying to get Eris' attention.  They were so sweet and they likely didn't realize how much they were risking their lives in that moment, or they  _ did _ and they were that much more fabulous.  Alex brought her arm up and managed to maneuver it just so to smack Eris, moving her face from one side to the other before Alex pulled her legs up and used all of her weight to shove her feet into Eris' abdomen and forcing her to release her grip on Alex.  

 

Falling to the floor, Alex gasped like crazy as she immediately started to scramble back to her feet.  As she went at it again with Eris, she heard a familiar hiss and looked over to see that Curtis had a phone or a tablet (who could tell nowadays) and had likely hacked into their system.  

 

_ Idiot _ .  

 

Eris took her distraction as an opportunity and sent her flying again, but Alex caught herself before she completely hit the floor.  She looked up to see the Kryptonian stalking towards her and as Alex decided on her next move, she watched as Eris tumbled forward in pain.  The shrieks were nearly deafening.  

 

" _ What the hell _ ?!" J'onn said as he arrived.  He didn't wait, he moved forward and was immediately securing Eris in the green Kryptonite handcuffs.  

 

Alex noticed that it seemed like DEO agents were moving again as the red flashing lights stopped and everything seemed to resume to normal.  "What the hell  _ was _ that?!" she demanded, her glare in Curtis' direction.  

 

"Uh... _ helping _ ?" Curtis supplied slowly and confused.

 

"You could have been  _ killed _ ."

 

"But--"

 

"But no," Alex said quickly and snappy.  She let out a sigh.  "Fighting Kryptonians is dangerous, Curtis."  She was quiet and looked away and then looked back at them.  "That doesn't keep you from being big damn heroes though."  A smile spread across her face.

 

Curtis just grinned like crazy.  

 

"Did I miss something?"

 

Everyone turned to see Kara, dressed as Supergirl, leaning in the doorway with a pink bakery box in her hand as she snacked on a cruller.  

 

J'onn just shook his head before guiding a handcuffed Eris out of the room.

 

"Oh, you missed a lot," Alex told her sister.  She didn't even want to know how many agents were injured.  "You stopped for donuts?"

 

Kara shrugged.  "I got the alert from Vasquez that Eris had escaped during a meeting and I got here as soon as I could, but with the base on lockdown...I figured I might as well stop and pick up some treats.  Curtis and Paul don't mind," she said as she moved further into the room and opened the box.  "I brought enough to share."

 

"You are a goddess!" Curtis said and immediately moved to snag a cruller from the box.  

 

While Curtis devoured it, Alex noticed that Paul hadn't moved and seemed to be studying Kara.  She was waiting for it.  The realization that Kara and Supergirl were the same person.  it was coming.  She and Kara had been trying to decide who would figure it out first, if none of them gave it away.  Alex didn't think that any of them had given it away.  

 

"Shut up," Paul muttered.

 

Curtis just seemed confused.  "What?"

 

Paul didn't respond, but merely pulled Kara's hair back and then let it go again before pulling it back again and holding it there again.  "Someone else is seeing this, right?"

 

Amused, Alex shrugged.  "I see this everyday."

 

"I'm still lost," Curtis commented in between bites.

 

"Imagine glasses," Paul told his husband before releasing Kara's hair again.  "Kara."

 

"But it's Super--oh...oh...Kara...Kara is Supergirl…" Curtis blurted out and looked between Kara and Alex.  "How...how did we not figure this out sooner?"

 

"Master of disguise?" Kara supplied brightly.  She held the box out to Paul, who finally took one, before she made her way over to Alex.

 

Alex grabbed one and realized that she hurt.  It didn't matter, it wasn't like she broke anything.  An ice pack and ibuprofen were certainly going to be needed, though, and possibly a shared pint of ice cream once she was home.  "I kept expecting you guys to figure it out--"

 

"Oh, no...completely clueless," Paul said.  

 

"We love her...as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, but yeah...no idea...it's the glasses...they're a super power, too, right?  Are they like psychic paper?" Curtis questioned.

 

"Oh, you should see my badge," Alex told them.  "That's like psychic paper."

 

"It's really trippy," Kara commented in between bites.  She motioned to the area that was set up.  "So, are you guys done?  I mean, you guys aren't going right back to Star City, right?  We like get to hang out?  Game night at my place."

 

"You know, maybe we could just relocate to National City," Curtis entertained.

 

Alex grinned.  "I thought you liked your boss?"

 

"Oh, I do," Curtis commented.  "Felicity is awesome, but I mean...so are you guys…"

 

"Come on, we'll give you the full tour."

 

"You can see my spaceship," Kara said excitedly.

 

"Your  _ space _ ship is here?" Curtis questioned.  

 

Kara shrugged.  "It brought me to Earth twelve years ago."

 

"You're going to adopt us into your superfamily, right?"

 

Alex just smiled and they headed out of the room.  No matter what had happened over the past year, Alex was just happy that she had this family.  A family wasn't always consisted of blood relatives, it was also made up of adopted aliens and friends...people that you got to  _ choose  _ to be your family.  She would happily adopt both Curtis and Paul Holt into their little family.  Without her family, all of them, she would never had made it this far...she would never have healed as she had.  

 

"Just wait to decide that until  _ after _ you endure game night," Alex teased.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The End.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented! :D I'm so glad to be writing for the "Supergirl" fandom! Please follow me on Tumblr (shannyfishwriter) for updates, sneak peeks, and extras for other stories! <3


End file.
